Shinobi Chronicles: I am a Shinobi, book I
by Saito namikaze
Summary: Naruto has died, rookie 12 has lost a friend. now he has returned stronger and better but what does he feel towards sakura? now he is completeing his goal of being hokage. read about more characters on the journey. narusaku. medium bleach & inyuasha cross
1. Stolen

**Sup guys this is my first fanfic**

**and I hope you guys like it. I'll take reviews so don't be shy**

**But I wont take that hater crap. Don't like dont read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own naruto. But I do own this story.**

**I am a shinobi**

**Chapter 1: Stolen**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I fluttered my eyes a couple of times before opening them

to see the man I loved gazing down at me with a fox like grin.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." I smiled gazing at his loving, caring, sky blue eyes. "How was your sleep love?" Naruto asked. It's been better, but I know just what you can do to make it better." I grinned leaning in for the kiss.

"Thats right mom kiss him." a new voice said smiling ear to ear.

"Minato how did you get in here?" I snapped at my 13 yr old son with blond hair like his father but had my jade green eyes. "I teleported trying to surprise dad. By the way why do you guys have so many seals on the door?"Minato asked. I blushed from his question.

"Anyway, Happy birth-day Dad!" Minato shouted. When two other kids walked in the door "Happy birth-day Dad!" the kids shouted in unison. "Aww thank you kids!" Naruto smiled

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." I kissed him nearly making it into a make out session. "AHEM!" 3 kids cleared their throats. We all laughed in the happy moment till it fell to darkness.

"Na-naruto-kun?" I asked as I woke up in my room. *knock-knock*

My mother came inside. "Sakura I have something to tell you." My mother stated with worry in her voice.

"Whats wrong mom?" I asked while stretching. " Your team-mate Naruto Uzamaki died last night because of chakra and heart failure. He lost to much blood bringing Sasuke back. I'm sorry Sakura." my mother explained.

At first I didnt feel any thing, then thinking about my dream made me realize I was never going to have my husband with 3 beautiful kids at all.

"Sakura?" "this is some kind of joke I went to see him last night he was fine. He was gonna be let out in the morning." I began to cry. My heart has been stolen, by Naruto Uzamaki... I will never get it back.

**well thanks for reading remember open for reviews**

**next chapter is Sasuke. See next chapter.**


	2. Figures

**Yo, I hope you guys liked the first chapter now time for the next chapter**

**Disclaimer-i don't own naruto. But I do own this story.**

**Chapter 2: Figures**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Damn that Naruto, how could I lose to him it's not right.

I have elite blood and he's something you found in the trash can.

"I swear you'll pay Naruto, you will get yours." I chuckled.

"You wont get the chance Sasuke." I looked to see a man with silver hair and a mask over his mouth appear from the shadows. "Kakashi to what do I owe this visit?" I asked. "Naruto died last night." Kakashi said full of sadness.

*smirk* "serves the dead last right." then I felt a tugging at my shirt.

"Naruto is dead mainly because of you Sasuke! I'd have to say your the dead last not him" Kakashi growled fighting back tears.

"Heh, you actually think care? In a way yes I killed Naruto which makes me happy end of story." I stated. "you are lower than trash Sasuke. If the Uchiha ever come back you'll lead them to their own demise." Kakashi walked out.

"A tear drop? Why am I crying. Naruto why? You left without a rematch."

I sat there in that spot crying for my lost team-mate. Knowing I killed him.

"why do my eyes hurt?"I pulled a mirror to see the Mangekyo sharingan in both of my eyes. So in the end you helped me Naruto. Figures.

**Sorry it was short but hopefully it will get longer.**

**Still open for reviews.**


	3. Goodbye

**Sup guys chapter 3 is here! Oh and I want to thank the people who reviewed my story so far.**

**To Daniel Curtis- thanks for reviewing and I take your advice about the left alignment. And I try and work on my grammar. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To strawberry030- Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it so far. I know its a little sad now but it will get better and for naruto and sakura. ****just heh-heh keep reading =D. thanks for reviewing.**

**Alright now time for chapter 3**

**Chapter 3:goodbye**

**3rd P.O.V**

on the outskirts of konoha on two beings stare down at the village of fire.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a deep voice asked. "Yes. There is no turning back now." a young voice answered. "what about the other rookies? Surely they'll miss you." "No. I'm positive they'll get over it within a few days." "Are we talking about the village or the cherry blossom?"

"Both, Like Shikamaru says to the village I'm "troublesome". Besides thanks to you Kyuubi I can train in peace knowing my full identity." the young voice stated. "Good-bye Naruto Uzamaki." naruto whispered closing his sky blue eyes. "hello Naruto Namikaze."naruto opened his eyes for them to turn Crimson red eyes slitted. "Lets go kyuubi. I'm sick of looking at this filth." naruto ordered coldly. "Yes naruto. Farewell till we see each other again." kyuubi chuckled as flames engulfed the two.

Meanwhile in the village it was sunny not a drop of rain for the funeral.

Sakura P.O.V

"Are you going sakura?" mother asked. "yeah. I'll be back soon." I replied walking out the door. When I came out the sun hit my eyes. Why is it so sunny? Is the world happy to get rid of naruto? "hey sakura." a voice said breaking me away from my thoughts. I looked to see who greeted me. "Sasuke?" I asked looking at him in all black. "are you ready to go?" he asked all calm. "But I thought you.." "just because I disliked the dope doesn't mean he was my friend." sasuke snapped. " so you decided to come, sasuke?" a new voice asked. When sasuke looked he turned so quickly he could've got whiplash. "hello sakura." Kakashi greeted. Since naruto was part of team 7 we were allowed to stand in front of his coffin. Since I was so close everyone who came up to say there goodbyes I could here.

"i loved you naruto. Even though your gone I will always love you." hinata cried. "i guess this is it fox boy. See ya soon." kiba said. "you were the only person who thought my bugs were cool. I will miss you my friend." shino whispered. Ino walked up to the coffin and put some cherry blossoms and sun flowers on his coffin.

"even though I was so mean to you in the academy, you were always smiling and wanted to protect everyone. For that I consider you my friend." ino cried. "even though this thing is troublesome you weren't naruto. I'm sorry the result of our mission was like this. Maybe your somewhere in the clouds, in that case I'll be watching you." shikamaru said good-bye. "I'm sorry naruto. But next to shikamaru you you were my closest friend. I'll miss you much naruto." choji set down a bag of chips.

"my youthful friend you were always fierce and gentle at the same time. I know we had a competition for sakura's heart, but even though you lost I will always protect her until my dying breath. This for you naruto the green beast." lee put down a green jumpsuit like his. "you taught me destiny isn't every thing, you made me see my mistake. I just wish I could did something for you. Farewell naruto." Neji bowed. "goodbye naruto." ten-ten set kunai on the coffin.

"why naruto you said you were gonna nominate hokage. But now I guess I have to get stronger and work harder. Goodbye naruto. I'll miss you." konohamaru cried.

Then the last person I thought I see walked up. "you saved me from darkness. You were my first friend. You shared my pain and saved me from anymore thank you. Naruto uzamaki." Gaara bowed. "we wanna thank you for saving our little brother. You changed him for the better. We are in your gratitude." kankuro thanked and temari bowed.

"I'm sorry for everything dope. You treasured our bond more than I did. Even though we are not blood I do see you as a brother also. You were my teammate. My rival. My friend. My brother. Goodbye naruto." sasuke let a few tears drop. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. You reminded me of my team mate obito uchiha always smiling and laughing. I will miss you naruto." kakashi said farewell. "I'm sorry naruto for everything. I don't know why you loved me instead of hinata. All I did was treat you like garbage. I can't believe it took me this long to see that I love naruto. Now you may never know. I'll miss you. happy birthday naruto" I cried.

"today is October 12th. naruto uzamaki died at 13 on his birthday October 10th. He was great ninja. Naruto's dream was to become hokage. He wanted to protect everyone in the village even though he was seen as a demon. He was the opposite. He was an angel of the leaf. We will miss him very much." lady tsunade cried. I turned to see all of rookie 12. neji holding ten-tens hand, kiba trying to comfort hinata. Then this boy walked to his coffin maybe he was 7? he had no head band but wore the goggles naruto used to wear when he was the academy. "i wanted to pay my respects. Because you were my role model naruto. Even though I didn't meet you, I always thought you were cool. My name is Zaku mitarashi. This are my friends Yahiko takamine and Shiba kayuya. Good bye naruto-sensei." the boy walked off. "are you OK sakura-chan? I know he was your friend so I came to comfort you." yahiko asked. I hugged the boy who reminded me of naruto. "yes yahiko-kun. I'm fine. Go home okay I-I'll see you later." I gave a false smile. "okay" yahiko walked off.

**2 weeks later**

"you wanted to see me lady tsunade?" "ah yes sakura. I wanted to know if you would like know more than just medical justu? And have me take you on my student. Since sasuke has left with kakashi." "O-of course lady tsunade. I would like to be taken on as your student." "Good you start tomorrow." she smiled.

**Meanwhile in the icy mountains**

**Kyuubi P.O.V**

"climb faster naruto this cold is nothing." I shouted.

"Hey you don't have your shirt off, one hand tied behind your back, and climbing this damn mountain 6 times!" he yelled. "stop complaining." I replied. I sat right at the peak till he was standing in front of me.

"That's 6. when do we start combat?"naruto questioned. "Soon, come we have more work."

**I hope that was long enough. And next chapter I'm doing a time skip.**

**Remember open for reviews!**


	4. Return

**Hey guys like I said last chapter I'm doing a time skip.**

**Without further ado chapter 4**

**Chapter 4:return.**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**4 years later**

"Sakura what seems to be bothering you?" hinata asked while we walked to the hokage's office. "It's just naruto's birthday is tomorrow and when he passed away. I was gonna go visit but I don't know what to bring." I explained.

"well it is naruto and I bet he'll would be happy if you brought him anything.

So just bring cherry blossoms and I'll bring sunflowers." hinata said. "yeah. That's sounds like a plan I'll stop by the flower shop after work." Since being taken on as lady tsunades student I'm nearly head chief of the hospital. We knocked at the door. "enter." lady tsunade ordered. "ah Sakura, I'm giving you the day off today and tomorrow. Tell ino the same." tsunade said. "is something happening?"hinata asked. "yes were are expecting two leaf ninja to be returning from a training trip today or tomorrow. Dismissed."

hmm could it be sasuke? Hehe better not tell ino.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Sasuke lets keep moving we should be home tomorrow after noon the latest." kakashi said. "great the sooner the better." I grinned. I'll be back soon ino-chan.

**Kyuubi P.O.V**

"you know the plan kid?" I asked. "Already on it. Time to see how rookie 12

is doing." naruto said. He formed the hand sign of shadow clone but added the snake and dragon hand sign. In a puff of smoke a younger version of naruto appeared. "hello ."naruto greeted. "master namikaze. Why am I in your younger form?" uzamaki asked. "because I have a mission for you. Your mission is to meet with all of rookie 12 and their sensei's separately

here's the list. Do something to get their attention, and when they have noticed you tell them to meet you at training ground 57 tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. Sasuke uchiha and kakashi hatake are my issue so you won't find them. Got it?" "yes master namikaze." with that uzamaki left for his mission.

"now time for sasuke." I stated. "summoning justu!" naruto cast. A leaf messenger bird was clung to naruto's arm. "here go take this to sasuke uchiha and kakashi hatake." naruto ordered. "lastly the hokage." naruto left in a flash of yellow and I left with flames.

**Tsunade P.O.V**

"ahh all I need is some sake" "sorry I don't think you'll have time for that." a deep voice stated. I looked to up to see an orange fur fox with red eyes and 9 tails in front of my desk. "ky-kyuubi?"i asked in shock. "hello 5th hokage, you haven't chosen your successor yet have you?"kyuubi asked. "No. why you want the job?"i asked I smiled a little. "oh heavens no. but I know a someone who does, by the way there's no reason to be so tense. I'm here to help." kyuubi stated. "help? Help how?" I wondered. Relaxing my muscles. "help by returning a ninja you held near and dear." kyuubi replied. "Niwaki? Dan?"

"No, that is out of my power but a ninja from the current generation." I thought along time. But still nothing. "who?" I asked. Kyuubi smiled. "naruto uzamaki." "What! No he's dead we buried his body nearly FOUR YEARS AGO!

He is dead, your pulling my tail nine tails." I argued having tears in my eyes. "huh. Look for your self at a 16 yr old naruto uzamaki." kyuubi nodded behind me. "jiraiya how long have you been back there?" I asked still looking at kyuubi. "The whole time. But I'm not jiraiya." a young voice said. I turned my head around to see a man at least 2 inches taller than me, with blond and some strands of orange hair, with whiskers on his face. He had crimson red eyes that were slitted wearing a black shirt with baggy black ninja pants, a orange coat like the 4th hokage's but with black flames running up the bottom, black fingerless gloves with the leaf plate on them. And on his forehead a black leaf head band. "Na-naruto? Naruto uzamaki?" I asked in tears, begging it to be him. He looked up from his ninja scroll. "wrong" he replied. My heart sank "It's Naruto Namikaze now."

**That was chapter 4 oh yeah! Remember open for reviews!**


	5. Still living

**Yo guys alright lets get to the point. Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5: Still living**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Even though though the hokage gave us the day off we decided to let the nurses know. We went to see if we could fine ino and let her know but on the we heard villagers gossiping. "hey guess what the demon returned from the dead." one villager said. "what! Impossible, no matter we'll show him he is not welcomed back." the other stated angrily. "hinata did you hear that?" I asked. "yeah there's trouble up ahead."hinata she replied. We followed the villagers to find an angry mob circling a boy. I swear if its yahiko again I'll kill those villagers. "sakura look its naruto!" "what!" I narrowed my eyes to see a boy with blond a hair and a orange and blue jumpsuit. It is naruto!.

"get out of our village demon!" the mob yelled. I gazed at the blue eyes only to find that beneath those eyes were hate and lots of it. "*smirk* you are the demons, rats like you poison my village." naruto said as cold as young sasuke. "what did you say to hell with you!" a villager yelled. 5 villagers circled around naruto. "hmph so be it." naruto's blue eyes turned demon red, then the villagers attacked. It happened so fast I barely could keep up. it was just like the time when sasuke nearly killed those 3 sound ninjas in the forest of death when his curse mark was released. "*smirk* maybe now you'll think twice for attacking a fellow leaf ninja." suddenly those eyes glared towards me and hinata, a glare that could scare death. "sakura, hinata. Nice to see you two again. Meet me at the training field 57 at 9 am" he walked away.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"sasuke we just got word that the village is under attack. We need to hurry!"

kakashi urged. "what who would want to do that?" I asked. " I don't know maybe orochimaru? But the fact of the matter is we need to start moving."

Damn ino I'm on my way!

**Tsunade P.O.V**

nam-namikaze? But how did you..." "kyuubi told me, and for some strange I believed him." naruto said.

**Flashback**

"give me some power here!" naruto ordered. "_**Why would I give my power to such a weakling?" **_"because if you don't we'll both die!" "_**Better than being cooped up in here for the rest of your meat sack life. I gladly except death!" **_"please just I'm begging you I want to keep my promise!" _**"I have no use of giving my power to someone who doesn't even know who they are." **_"what are you talking about?" _**" ha just proved my point you don't know who your parents are at all do you?" **_"no I don't but since you know who are they?" _**"ha like I actually tell you who your related to so you can become more powerful! Ha! Not chance! But I will if you will give me something of return." **_"Oh what do you want?" _**"Freedom. To be able to train you in the way of the foxes not the toads." **_"o-okay as long as I don't die and I keep my promise to sakura-chan." _**" I can't promise you of dying during your training but you will be able to bring back the uchiha to your mate." **_"okay. But first my parents and Identity." _**"heh well then your father is no other than the man who sealed me inside of you. The fourth hokage. Your mother is a uzamaki clan member from the whirl pool village. Kushina Uzamaki." **_"Are you serious! My dad is the fourth hokage! Did my mother even love me?" _**"I don't have to tell you that and even if I would I don't know that is something you have to figure out yourself. Now to start our deal remove the seal." **_"if do won't I die?" _**"not if I give you a little of my chakra for now but in time it will seep out of you and I will be formed."**_

"alright." naruto pulled off the seal letting the red chakra consume his body.

"i will keep my promise sakura-chan." naruto whispered.

" _**SASUKE! I WILL NOT ORICHIMARU TAKE YOU AWAY. EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"**_

_**End of flashback**_

" I don't understand you should have died releasing the seal." "yes. But the kyuubi just gave me power to form 3 tails, all the other power was still in the close caged but no seal. Allowing it to seep out." naruto explained. Kyuubi was about to say something but his head turned to the door. "naruto!" naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. "we'll talk later." kyuubi disappeared. Right then sakura burst through the door. "milady naruto is alive!" sakura panted.

"yes I saw what happened with the villagers."i frowned. "do what he says get the rest of rookie 12 to meet him at the training ground."i ordered. "y-yes milady." "when sasuke and kakashi get back tell them the same. I also want you and if pervy sage can make it, there to." naruto ordered from the shadows. "what of the council?" "heh. Forget their asses. I'll deal with them later." "okay naruto." I am happy your still living.

**Okay so I want to let you all know that if I don't get any reviews about my story being good or liking it after chapter 10 I will discontinue this story. So keep reviewing it's all your choice. No hater crap!**


	6. Rookie12 VS Namikaze

**Yo I feel great for the good recent reviews I got thanks.**

**Shout out! To luckyschoolgirl: thanks for reviewing I'm glad you love the idea keep reading it will get better.**

**Shout to midnightshadowghost: I'm glad no scratch that I'm very happy you love it. Keep reading and I bet you'll love the rest of the story.**

**OK so I've recently decided to keep up the story if I have 10 good reviews by the end of chapter 10.i don't care if its the same person just want 10 good reviews. so keep reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 6: Rookie 12 V.S Namikaze**

**sasuke P.O.V**

ugh we ran all that way just to be told "every things fine. Just go to training ground 57 tomorrow morning." bah. "sasuke-kun what are you thinking" a lovely voice asked. "hmm? Oh nothing ino-chan just wondering why we all have to go to the training grounds." I replied. "who knows all I know is I have my sasuke-kun back."ino smiled laying her head on my chest. Then I saw her frown. "whats wrong?" I asked. Then she started crying "ino what is wrong.?" I demanded. " I saw naruto today he harmed some villagers that were picking on him but he wasn't himself there was so much hate in his eyes. He was a kid, what if he came back to have revenge what if he wants to..."ino trailed of crying. "he won't cause like the others I will protect my village And you. So don't worry ino-chan." I smiled, but behind my smile was fear of...naruto.

**Sakura P.O.V**

so much hate in his eyes, that glare wasn't for hinata but for me. I drifted to sleep. "Mom, Mom wake up!" a voice pleaded. My eyes opened to see a 12 yr old girl with blue eyes and long blond hair, with the tips pink. "Mom you have to make dinner!" the girl said. "yeah mom I'm starving"a boy said who looked like minato. "minato get off her!" the girl ordered. I looked around to see a little 4yr old girl tugging my shirt. "mommy where's daddy?"the girl asked. "i don't know sakumo. Probably at the office." I replied picking up my daughter who was a spitting image of me. "OK lets get cooking!"

**Kyuubi P.O.V**

"yo whatcha ya doin?" naruto asked sitting down next to me. "meditating" I replied. "oh, liar" naruto stated. I opened one eye to look at him. "what do you mean?" "well yea your in your meditating pose but your invading someones dream changing it in what they want to see." naruto explained.

"how did you know that?" I asked. "*smirk* you've been with me since the day I was born. Were practically one."he shrugged. All I had to do was chuckle. "so who is it?" he asked. "the cherry blossom." I answered. "sakura?huh whatever." he replied coldly. "why so cold,you didn't even say chan?" I questioned. You only use those suffixes if you care deeply for the person, I don't." he explained coldly. "but you used to what happened?" "you know the answer I'm going to bed."

**Third person**

Early morning at 7o'clock rookie 12 went to naruto's grave site and payed their respects. Sakura and hinata put down their flowers. And they made their way to the training grounds. Rookie 12 were laughing and talking about good times they had with their old friend till 9o'clock. "my youthful friends where is naruto it is 9 o'clock." lee asked. "Still talking about youth huh bushy brows?" naruto uzamaki appeared from the shadows with demon red eyes. Everyone turned their heads. "no way your Dead!" kiba yelled. "*smirk* hello to you too dog boy."naruto greeted. "Neji!"hinata yelled. "right byakugan!" "what do you see?" lee asked. "nothing no chakra,he's not real." neji replied. Naruto vanished and appeared in front of neji "Does this feel real to you?" naruto was about to strike right when "Enough Uzamaki, you are not welcomed,go back to the fox world!" tsunade appeared. "ah grandma tsunade. I don't know what your talking about." naruto smiled evilly.

"your mission was to bring rookie 12 here not cause trouble." a calm but stern voice said. "but lord namikaze every like him should suffer!" uzamaki protested. "oh you mean my old friends they should suffer? I could careless about those heartless bastards who would attack a child but not them. Not who acknowledged me." the voice said coming out of the shadows with a fox.

"Minato sensei?" kakashi asked. "No he was my father kakashi sensei." the man smiled. "uzamaki for disobeying orders I kyuubi 9 tailed fox demon lord here by relinquished your rank till other wise." kyuubi ordered. Uzamaki transformed to a red and black fox. "yes lord kyuubi." uzamaki burst into flames. "my apologies. His mission was to have you all come here not cause trouble."kyuubi apologized. " I can't be mad at him for the villagers though." the man grinned. "would you like to show your self namikaze?" kyuubi asked. " If I have to." the mans eyes turned from red to sky blue, then his orangeish blondish hair turned full blond. "is that you naruto...Alive?" choji asked. "yeah its me. I know you all have questions but for now I want to see how much you've ALL grown". Naruto grinned.

**Sakura P.O.V**

naruto-kun is alive? But how? "shall we begin?" naruto asked, everyone got to a fighting stance. "let's go." naruto smirked. The kyuubi burst into flames when sasuke attacked. "Fire style: Great Fire Ball justu!" sasuke cast blowing a big fire ball towards naruto. "Super Expansion Justu!"choji grew. "Shikamaru!"ino yelled "Shadow Possession Justu!" shikamaru's shadow reached out to naruto but it hit choji. "shikamaru what are you doing?" choji stopped. "i don't know it just stopped in your spot. Release!"

"Ten-ten, neji, lets show off our youth!"lee sprinted to naruto. "leaf whirlwind!"lee spun and kicked. Naruto jumped "Fox pounce." naruto kicked lee in the chest and punched him in the face sending him flying back. "Earth style:Fang pursuit justu!" kakashi summoned his dogs. "oh yeah, fox style: 9 tail hunt!" naruto summoned 9 foxes and the foxes and dogs attacked each other. "behind you naruto. 8 trigrams 64 palms!"neji got to his stance. "*smirk* internal pride assault!"naruto counter attacked neji leaving neji on the floor. "that's enough Chidori" sasuke cast his most powerful attacked and lunged at naruto. "shadow clone justu!" 2 clones surrounded naruto and formed the rasengan. The real naruto threw the two clones with the rasengan at sasuke. "Double Rasengan!" the 3 collided leaving an everyone on the floor besides naruto.

"sakura we need to help come on!"ino yelled. But her words didn't faze me.I was still thinking about naruto. "you are weak. You let them fight while you just stood there." a cold voice whispered in my ear. I fell to the ground crying.

**Naruto P.O.V**

"was that needed kid?"kyuubi asked. "they have improved." I replied. "no her, I think you over did it don't you?" "No. she just stood there saying my name. Naruto-kun naruto-kun." "did you hear what you just said?" "what?"

"she said naruto-kun, meaning she cares deeply for you." "so I don't." "kid did you know at your funeral sakura took it the hardest next to sasuke? Not even hinata took it that hard." "so what she has sasuke now!" "No he has ino. Sakura has no one. I notice your mind was distant from the fight." "why do you care anyway?" "i don't know. Like you said I've been with you since the day you were born. Your feelings are messing with my mood. Plus hanging out with you has made me soft. I am your personal fox remember?" "what ever I'm going to see the others." I walked out the cave to see everyone standing there waiting for permission.

I waved for it. Everyone came running . Hinata beat everyone to me then ten-ten, ino, Lee? "okay lee I get it. Now get off." I pushed him off. "everyone out of the way!" tsunade pushed. "Gaki?" she asked. "hey baa-chan!" I grinned my signature grin. And she greeted me with a tight hug. I couldn't breathe but I didn't complain. Jiriaya came and patted my head, but tsunade growled at him making his hand back. After 10-15 minutes the guys greeted me.

"Dope what about sakura?" he asked. Everyone turned to her with tears in her eyes. "naruto-kun?" I winced when I saw a tear trace down her cheek. I walked towards her and wiped away her tears. " I have nothing to say to her." I said. "Naruto you are such an Idiot!" ino yelled. My eyes never left her's. "i have nothing to say cause I want to do this" I said kissing her lightly on the lips. Mmhm taste like strawberry's. I pulled away. And walked off . "if the rest of you want ask your questions come to the namikaze residence." I flashed away.

Damn,Damn,Damn! I should have went with the plan. Oh well maybe I can still pull it off? No I want to taste those cherry blossom strawberry lips again. Mmmm strawberry.


	7. Namikaze

**Yo guys half way there for the reviews. Want to thank dbzgtfan2004 for his review. Alright now heading in for chapter 7**

**Chapter 7:Namikaze**

**Sakura P.O.V**

he kissed me. But was it for real or a fake. "does it matter Naruto-kun Kissed us! I say that's a score" inner sakura said. "it does matter I want to be sure his feelings are real for me." sakura replied. "yeah whatever. Is it me or did his lips taste like ramen? Now I'm hungry for some more naruto-kun ramen!"

inner sakura stated. But what about all the times I was mean to him.

**Flashback**

"Sakura-chan!" "naruto what do you want now?" I rolled my eyes. "Well I was wondering if you want to have some ramen with me." he grinned. "No Naruto I don't and I never will! So leave me alone your so annoying! I'm trying to find sasuke-kun." I smiled at the thought of sasuke and walked off.

"oh well maybe next time." he whispered.

**End Flashback**

but even though I was still mean he still cared for me and brought sasuke home. I should have not ignored him.

**Flashback**

"hey naruto." "oh hey sakura-ch...sakura."he smiled weakly. "hey by chance do you know where sasuke-kun is I brought these apples for him but I can't find his room."i asked. "oh like that went so well the last time. You know what sakura get lost. I don't know where sasuke is and I don't give 2 flying shits about your love for him."naruto glared. "naruto what is going on you normally don't act like this." "SHUT UP! I'm sick and tired of sasuke. I gave my soul to the devil to save his snake ass for you! And I don't even get a thank you, a hug, NOTHING! I put my life on the line for you and all you did was..." he coughed up blood. "naruto!" I ran towards him to comfort him. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled with his eyes demon red full of hate. "Go find your damn sasuke!" he swatted me away. " but I love him. Can't you understand?" I whispered. "LEAVE!"

**END flashback**

Thinking of the terrible memory brought me to tears. It was always sasuke, never him. He kissed me to toy with my emotions, to make me suffer. He knows that I... "sakura come on lets go."ino ordered. "No, I don't think I'm welcomed." I whispered. " what are you talking about the guy kissed you for Pete's sake. Of course your welcomed. Just give him that sakura charm" ino winked."okay"

**Naruto P.O.V**

"hey guys welcome to the namikaze compound!" I greeted. "WOW this place is Huge!"lee gasped. "since your back won't you get lonely in this place all by yourself ?" kiba asked. " No. I have kyuubi with the me." " kyuubi as in 9 tailed fox?" shikamaru asked. "yeah he's my guardian fox or personal fox." "if he's your personal fox isn't supposed to be with you?" "yeah but he goes to the fox world when he has duties to take of." " you got any food fighting you made me hungry." choji asked. " yeah in the kitchen on your left." I directed him. I led them to the living room and we all sat down. I looked at hinata who was sitting on kiba's lap and ten-ten nuzzling neji's neck. I just laughed. " what's so funny?" shikamaru asked. "nothing just the couples I'm seeing here. By the way shika aren't you with temari?" "*sigh* yeah she's troublesome but I love her." my eyes grew big. " shikamaru nara saying he loves a woman? That's a first." I laughed. "yeah yeah. What about you and sakura saw that you kissed her." "nothing. Oh kiba hinata, I have to talk to you guys later." "okay enough with the small chit-chat how are you alive dope?" sasuke demanded. "straight to the point? I faked my death the body you have in the coffin was a fox who died 15 years ago and was henge to look like me." I explained. "why *munch* would you *munch* do that?"choji asked chewing between words. " so I could get stronger,and become hokage." "so by "dying" you thought was best?"sasuke asked "yes. If I broke all my ties with the leaf and all my friends I could concentrate on my training. And look where it got me." "Guys do you know he has a total of 6 bedrooms and each has their own bathroom!" lee asked excitedly. I smiled.

"naruto this the namikaze compound why are you here?" shikamaru asked

"simple my dad is minato namikaze the 4th hokage and my mother is kushina uzamaki. When my dad died the stupid council gave me my mothers last name for "protection". But really they didn't want the heir of the namikaze's to be seated on the council well its to late. I'm letting the whole village know I am a namikaze when the annual festival starts." I explained. I looked to see everyone's jaw drop except sasuke who was just stunned."what?" "your the son of the 4th hokage?"everyone asked in unison. "yup he is the fourth's son."jiriaya said as he came from the bathroom. " cant you tell the similarity?" I pointed to the wall with my mom and dad's picture hanging on it. Everyone stood up to look. "OK dope, so what of sakura you said nothing, do you like do you don't?" sasuke questioned. Think should I go with it? It will make her really mad but in the long run she will love me more. Plus I already asked to talk with hinata and kiba. "well?" "i don't like her. In the fox world showing affection like that is a greeting when you haven't seen a vixen for some time." I lied. That only happens in the land of idiots. But everyone believed it since they never were in the fox world. "so you kissed me to say hello?" a hurt voice asked. "yes." I said without missing a beat. " like I said naruto you are such an idiot! Don't you know sakura has feelings for you!" ino yelled. I stood up to meet my eyes with sakura's. I Couldn't help but glance at her lips. I just want to kiss them again and make all the pain go away. "it took my death for her to realize how she cares for me?"i asked coldly. "well I guess it's gonna take your death for real this time for me to realize how much I hate you. Outside! NOW!" sakura ordered. I flashed outside. Then everyone came behind sakura. "You will tell me why you hate me!" "make me" I smiled. She lunged towards me with her fist I dodged it barely. When her fist smashed with the ground it made a tsunade like crater.

"what the hell? Baa-chan did you do this?" I heard tsunade laugh. "am I weak now naruto?" sakura growled. "heh you tell me?" I flashed away from the battle. "NARUTO NAMIKAZE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" sakura yelled. "heh sorry sakura, I have important business to take care of."


	8. The heir

**Yo guys I've been getting some good reviews so far.**

**To luckyschoolgirl: I will try to fix my grammar so you can enjoy it.**

**To TatsuDragonKing: I will rethink on my black mailing. I didn't know it at first but yea it is black mailing hunh? Thanks for reviewing and letting me know.**

**To kyuubi-sama: it's naruto even though he has matured somewhat his mind is still on sakura not loving him. He doesn't care about sasuke and ino so he wouldn't think of it. Also about my dialogue I'll try and separate if I can. Thanks for reviewing**

**Alright guys time for chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: The heir**

**Naruto P.O.V**

I stood at the top of the 4th hokage's head looking down at the leaf village. I looked at my watch, it was 2:30.

"Just a few more hours till I was born." I thought. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. "So how's the council taking it?" I asked. "They are willing to let you go for now." Kyuubi replied. "Have you talk to the council?" he asked. " Not yet but I will. Just waiting for baa-chan to set it up. Which should be in 30min." I stared at my watch. "so what are you gonna say?" he questioned. "I don't know I'll just wing it. It's worked before." I shrugged. " Ha wing it? You can't do that kid. This is the council your introducing yourself as a namikaze. How well do you think they are gonna take it?" he asked. "I don't care. I am now a namikaze and has the head clan member I derserve a spot on the council."I answered. "your just doing this to piss them off am I right?". I smiled giving him his answer.

"Gaki they are ready for you. They don't know they just want to know how you are alive." Tsunade explained. "well they want an explanation then I'll give them one. Kyuubi I have a plan."

I walked in to the room of the council and sat in the chair next to the hokage. "so the uzamaki is alive then." Homorua stated. "yeah got a problem with old man?" Asuma asked. I smiled at his question. "well how are you alive naruto?" inoichi asked. "I faked my death. The body in the coffin is a fox that has been dead for 15 years at the time and was henged to look like me." I answered politly to the man. "so why would you fake your death? Surely you had a reason." Shikaku asked. "yes I did. I faked my death so could break all my ties with the village…" "then why did you return?" tsume asked. "I was getting to that before I was rudely interrupted." I glared at the inuzuka head. "my apologies for my fellow council member. Continue naruto." Hizashi urged. "thank you. I broke my ties to train, and when my training was over I would come back." "train with who and where? For all we know you are a traitor to the leaf and gave all our secrets to our enemies. Most likely earth country!" tsume yelled. There that's my chance. "Do you really think the tsuchikage would let the son of the 4th hokage into his village? Even with all the secrets of the leaf?" I asked. I looked around the table to see everyone jaw open except for baa-chan and asuma.

"y-your not his son." Homorua spoke up. "don't play this game with me you old fart. I found out my heritage when I was 13 brining back your precious uchiha back." At that moment sasuke walked in. "sorry I'm late." He apologized. He looked around the table. "what?" "they just found out that I'm the son of the fourth."I smiled. "so no shocker you can clearly see the resemblance." He shrugged. "you know about this?" shikaku asked. "yes. He invited me and the rest of rookie 12 and sensei's to the namikaze compound." "YOU ARE NOT HIS SON!" tsume yelled. I rolled my eyes. "baa-chan do you have the paper work?" I asked holding out my hand for them. "yes naruto." She handed me a folder with lots of paper work inside. "this is a secret file I have found in the clan chamber. Containing all the names of every single clan member. This is the namikaze file of naruto, myself. Also my birth parents." I slammed down the file. "take a look." I smiled. Inoichi and sasuke looked through it. "it's legit he is the son of minato and kushina namikaze." Inoichi nodded. "what about the fox? Why would your father seal a demon into his only son?" chouza asked. " I can help with that." Kyuubi appeared in a ball of flame next to me like a pet dog.

"WHAT IN HELL?" tsume jumped.

"hey kyuubi." Tsunade greeted. The council besides asuma and sasuke stared at her in terror. "why is the 9 tailed fox here? And not sealed in you?" tsume demanded. "are you that stupid? How else is he here I unsealed him duh." I stated smug. "I trained naruto for the 4 years he's been "dead". And the 4th hokage thought that naruto would be able to handle my power and not use it for evil deeds." Kyuubi explained. "what do you want naruto revenge? Revenge for the villages abusement toward you? Not telling you your parentage?" shikaku asked. "yes that's it he wants to use kyuubi to destroy the village!" tsume guessed. "hahaha. You would want that. So it could all be over. Trust me if I wanted revenge after learning my parentage sasuke wouldn't be here and the kyuubi would've been on its way destroying the village." I laughed. "No there's no reason to destroy the village if 1 all my friends are here and 2 I want to be hokage." I calmed down. "THERE"S NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GOING TO BE HOKAGE DEMON BRAT!" tsume yelled at the top of her lungs. I glared at her and I could feel my eyes turning red. When she was trying to breathe she stopped.

"I'm sick and tired of you tsume inuzuka. I don't give a fuck if my father didn't marry you that's not my problem. And as far as a demon brat, this demon brat can have your life and your clan's minus kiba demolished in an instant." I glared. "naruto let her go." Kyuubi whispered. I let my anger go and she was coughing. "what did you do?" tsunade asked. "*sigh* I was choking her with my chakra." I explained.

"now as a namikaze head and I have my own compound and a seat on the council" I pointed to the chair next to uchiha. "I ask for a vote for me to be on the council." "naruto you know you already have that spot right?" tsunade whispered in my ear. "yes, but I want to see their decision." I replied.

"HELL NO!" tsume protested. "yes." Asuma replied. "no. his power to do that is too dangerous." Chouza disagreed. "I accepet." Hizashi said.

"yes." Shikaku said. "I agree with tsume." Homorua stated. "yes, I always have had respect for you naruto." Inoichi smiled. "thank you. Sasuke?" "of course dope." Sasuke smirked. " Then it's settled naruto is head of the namikaze clan and has seat." Tsunade said.

Great.


	9. A date

**Hey guys don't have much to say. Just don't be afraid to review, I won't bite litteraly. Plus by reviewing your making me make this story better for you and me. So without further ado chapter 9**

**Chapter 9: A date.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

"You shouldn't of done that. She was council member, you need to control your anger." Kyuubi lectured, while we were walking down the hallway from the council room.

" Yeah yeah yeah. But I need them to know that I'm no little kid anymore they need to know I keep my word." I stated. "By choking a their fellow council member?" he asked. "Okay I'll admit that was my fault. But she deserved that, she's been treating me like dirt before I was even born. She's lucky I didn't put her into a coma." I laughed.

"This is no laughing matter kid. What was with the vote anyway, you were already seated for the council when you turn of age." He asked.

"Yeah I know. But I wanted to see who was on my side or not. From the get-go I could already tell that Tsume wasn't on my side, and I feared homura as well. But if I can control myself I will have the akamichi clan on my side." I smiled. "Yes but kid that wasn't the full council you still have the mitarashi clan the hatake clan and more. Did you even notice that sasuke was late?" he stated.

" Yes that is a problem. But I will worry about that when the time comes. But for now…" I looked at my watch."I have a date!" I smiled. "A date? With the pink vixen?" he eyed me.

"heh no hinata the… hyuuga vixen." I jumped off the 4th's head and teleported in mid air to appear in front of the hyuuga residence.

*ding-dong* "Oh hey naruto what doing here?" kiba greeted. "I could ask you the same kiba." I shrugged. " just hanging out with hinata why what's up?" he smiled. "It has something to do with you and hinata. Remember I asked to see you guys? well now's the time. I have a plan." I said.

**Sakura P.O.V**

That jerk! First he kisses me then he just leaves without a reason. Wait till I find him he'll be dead for real this time!

"hey Sakura." A sad voice greeted. "Kiba?" I asked. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "Naruto. He comes back after 4 years and he just takes hinata by the lips. Hinata dumped me for him, now there on a date to catch up." He growled. "WHAT! He's on a date… WITH HINATA!" I yelled. He nodded covering his ears. "I"LL KILL HIM!" I grabbed kiba by the arm and we ran to go find the happy couple.

"It's been 2 hours sakura, maybe they went to his place and their doing it as we speak." He whined. "No if he is I'll cut his balls off." I glared.

"Sakura why do you care for naruto anyway? I mean you love sasuke don't you?" he asked 5 minutes later after walking to the training fields.

I put my head down, and sat on a log. " I did like sasuke before naruto but…" I whispered. "But what?" kiba asked. "But naruto always cared for me. Even when we were kids he always had a smile for me, but I had a glare for him." " when did it start?" he asked. "when I first met him we were five. That's when I guess he fell in love with me."

**FLASHBACK**

"Hi." I greeted a boy who was on the swing crying. "W-who are you ?" he asked. "Me? Oh I'm Sakura Haruno." I smiled "what's your name?" I asked. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Say why are you wearing that hat sakura-chan?" I pulled my hat down over my head. "don't look you'll think I'm ugly!" I complained. "No I won't promise!" he held out his pinky. I took it by mine. "O-okay but don't laugh." He nodded. I pulled off my hat and brushed my hair away from my forehead. " Wow sakura-chan your hair is beautiful" he gasped. "But my forhead takes all that away." I whined.

"No it doesn't in fact your forhead just makes me want to kiss it. Your perfect!" he leaned to touch my hair and I leaned forward to let him then he was kicked.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter you demon!" my mother yelled. "Naruto!" ran to where he was kicked. "Are you ok naruto?" I cried. "Sakura-chan? Your hair is so soft." He whispered touching my hair. " What did I say!" my mother moved my hand, stomped on naruto, then I heard a snap. He coughed up blood. "NARUTO!" I yelled. "C'mon sakura lets go home." My mother glared at naruto. Naruto waved good-bye while blood was trailing his mouth. Naruto.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Why would your mother do such a thing?" Kiba asked.

"The nine tails killed my father. So she hated naruto for it just like the rest of the village." I teared. " so that's why my mother bullied naruto also." Kiba whispered.

We heard laughing coming towards us I squinted to see naruto and hinata coming towards us holding hands. "Kiba look! C'mon in that tree!" I whispered and dragged kiba in the tree. So why are you here naruto-kun?

**Naruto P.O.V**

Me and hinata sat on the the log that was closest to us. I looked at my watch great its only 4:37.

" Do you see them?" I asked. " Yes in the tree on the right." Hinata smiled a little. "Whats wrong?" "It's just that your back now and the only time we got to spend together was like this." She frowned. "Don't worry hinata-chan. Lets go a date sometime next week for real this time." I smiled. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. " I want to say thank you for all you've done for me hinata. I'm sorry I left you heart broken. But I will try and not let that happen again." I leaned in for her lips. This is the only thing I can give her since for all the times we've been together.

I kissed her soft lips to taste cherry's. I felt her blush as my skin touched hers. When I pulled away I grabbed hinata and teleported some ways away from the crater. "NARUTO!" sakura yelled tears in her eyes. "Go to kiba. I'll take care of this. And thanks again hinata." I smiled.

"Alright sakura I'm ready for a fight this time no running a…way?" she sprinted her fist glowing blue with chakra and as I dodged her fist pounded the ground making a even bigger crater than last. " How could you do this to me and to kiba?" she cried.

She came running towards me with tears in her eyes her fist ready to make contact. I winced at the sight of a tear drop leaver her face. I can't keep it up anymore, stop toying around. When she her arm came in to grabbing range I grabbed and pulled her forward and kissed her. Taking the chance of her surprise I slipped my tounge in her mouth. Making a full makeout-session. I pulled away. " I love you sakura-chan" I whispered in her ear. "and I never stopped."

**Well I bet some of you were expecting that hunh? Well after chapter 10 the story really takes off. Open for reviews!**


	10. New Jounin

**HEY GUYS! it's chapter 10 and I have decided to keep the story going for my regular viewers who enjoy this story. **

**I would like to make a shout out TO Shooting4DStars: I'm happy you love this story and I will try and update when I can it will almost be everyday or every other day but definitly on the weekend cuz then I have time. Thanks for reviewing keep it up!**

**Now guys it time for chapter 10**

**Chapter 10: New Jounin**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**30 minutes after**

"So are you gonna tell me?" I asked Naruto as we were sitting on a tree branch. "how much do you want to know?" he smirked."All!" I growled.

" Okay okay. One reason I left was I thought I was gonna make you happy. I mean that day when you said you loved Sasuke it broke my heart. But you know the saying right? "if you love something let it go."so I did, I thought by leaving you would be able to have a relationship with Sasuke. But no matter what I was still thinking about you. But I had to break all my ties to the village if I wanted to train with focus. So when I came back the first thing on my mind was you and sasuke. Earlier today when the match was over I noticed how you weren't close to sasuke but Ino was.

Kyuubi let me know that you two never got to together and it made me happy so I formulated this plan, the plan was to be as cold as I could be to you and see your reaction when I first kissed you I wasn't supposed to but I thougth my plan was ruined but found out you were put to even more agony. So I made another plan with Kiba and Hinata. Hinata was supposed to break up with Kiba for me and come to you so you would know. Then I thought let me actually spend time with Hinata we weren't holding hands till we got to the fields." he explained.

"Well what about the kiss was that part of your plan too?" I asked. "No. I knew Hinata loved me since day 1. But I never returned her feelings I thought by kissing her it would show that I do love her but as a friend and I would always protect her no matter the circumstance." he smiled.

I smacked his arm "You baka!" I yelled then kissed him. "But your my baka." I whispered.

"So is it offical?" Naruto looked on his right to see Sasuke leaning against the tree. He looked at me, I nodded. "Yeah teme it offical." Naruto grinned.

"Heh anyway the hokage wants to see us. Mainly you Namikaze." Sasuke pointed. "c'mon lets go."

**Tsunade P.O.V**

"Lady Tsunade there here." Shizune popped her head in. "Let them in." I said still looking at my letter.2 days.

"Milady?" I looked to see Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. " I had you 3 come here because you will have your own team of 3 students." I said. "Really? Now I'm the sensei Sweet!" Naruto yelled. I smiled at the thought that the old Naruto was coming back and looked to see Sakura and him holding hands. So they finally did it hunh?

"But milady were not jounin Naruto-kun is still a genin." Sakura said.

"I know thats why Sasuke and Sakura you are being promoted from chuunin to jounin. And Naruto genin to jounin. Congrats." I pulled 3 jounin vests out.

For Sakura a medical jounin vest that was tan with the haruno crest on the back. Sasuke a black jounin vest with the uchiha crest on the vest. And Naruto a regular jounin vest with that says Namikaze on the back.

"Sorry Naruto doesn't come in orange. But I thought since you love to embrace being a Namikaze I put it on the back." I smiled. "I love it!" he grinned. "Naruto one more thing. Since seeing your battle, being able to bring back your team-mate from the clutches of evil and to be able to stand up to the council I here by name you my successor." I grinned.

"W-what?" he asked stunned. "Naruto-kun your being named lady hokage's successor." Sakura said with a smile.

" But my vote doesn't count that much, its the council's vote." I stated. He said nothing for a bit. "Dope." Sasuke tugged his arm. "Huh? I-I can handle the council no problem." he stuttered. I reached in my desk to pull out folders.

"Here. These are your genin's team profile." I handed them. "umm a Kuyaya?" naruto asked. "I thought the last Kuyaya was Kimimaro and he died when I went to go look for teme." "He wasn't turns out his father brought him here when he was born. His father died 2 days later. He has been adopted by a good family."

"Takamine? Who's that?" Sasuke asked. " That's Yahiko!"Sakura looked. "Yes Yahiko Takamine he is almost a spitting image of Naruto at that age. He's been a troublemaker ditching classes and a lot of stuff Naruto did." I frowned.

"*sigh* that Yahiko." "Sakura-chan who do you have?" Naruto asked. "I have a Yamanka, a Nara, and Inuzuka." she read.

"This years genin teams will be paired up with each other. Naruto your team will be with Sakura, Sasuke with Ino. I put your teams together because you experience with each other. Your teams will train together, sometimes going on missions together. You all meet your teams tomorrow. Tonight at the top of the tower the jounins will be introduced at 9 o'clock. Sakura, Sasuke, Dismissed." I explained. When the other two left it just me and Naruto.

"Naruto. Since being Namikaze you are going to have to show yourself to the public." "No not yet." a voice said, then Kyuubi appeared from a ball of flame.

"what do you mean Kyub?" Naruto asked. "The council has just been contacted by an Uchiha." Kyuubi frowned. "What the hell do you mean? How did Itachi get to the fox world I'm the only human who is able to go there. And the first!"Naruto said.

"Sorry kid you are not the first. Madara Uchiha is the first and he is the one who contacted us." my eyes and Naruto's eyes winded.

"Naruto your parents are alive."

**OHHH I bet you didn't see that coming. But if you did good eye. Any way chapter 11 is on the way. Open for reviews**


	11. Team 7 and 8

**Lets****go****to****chapter****11.****Open****for****reviews**

**Chapter****11:Team****7****&****8**

**Naruto****P.O.V**

Yesterday I found out my parents were alive. Kyuubi didn't want that information to mess with my head. It's not working. But thanks to training with the lions I am able to remove some memories from my head and put them in a jar for later so I guess I don't know what I'm talking about. Oh wait no I am the recent memory and I'm stuck in this STUPID JAR!

Oh well no one can hear me. I feel so alone.

"C'mon Sakura-chan were gonna be late I don't want to be like kakashi sensei!" I said from outside her door in her apartment. I looked around to see that this place wasn't a dump but it wasn't good either. Did I just see a roach? Okay scratch that this place is a dump. I'm gonna have to do something about this.

"Naruto did you hear me?" Sakura waved. "What?" I asked coming from my thoughts. "I asked are you thinking about the genin." she said. "Oh no I was thinking about this crappy apartment complex." I frowned at the place. "Yeah I know, I guess I'm gonna have to move in with my mom." she sighed.

"NO! Don't do that. Why don't you come live with me?" I asked nervously. "Ha Naruto-kun I would love that. Let's just go meet our teams ok?" she winked.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. "Hmm fresh strawberrys." I grinned. "And easy bake ramen."she smiled. In a teleport we were in the academy.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice yelled. "Yahiko-kun where is your sensei?" she asked. "I don't know but I'm happy to see you Sakura-chan." Yahiko grinned. "Yahiko lets go sensei is here." a girl said behind a boy who looked like a hyuuga.

I looked to see 6 kids doing nothing one was sleeping guessing was a Nara, another was playing thumb wrestle with this other boy while a girl was doing her hair. I saw a boy who was sulking at the top of the class and a girl with sliver hair reading a medical book. "Alright team 7 attention!" I commanded. The sulking boy, the reading girl, and one of the boys at thumb war stood up. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, you can call me Naruto or Naruto-sensei understood?" I looked at them. They all shook their heads. "Come lets get moving."

when we walked up the school buliding I looked and remembered where team 7 first introduced themselves.

"Okay everyone sit down." I looked to see Sakura and her group behind us.

"Okay first what were gonna introduce ourselves by stating your dream, likes dislikes and role models." I explained. "Sensei can I go first?" The girl with silver hair asked. I nodded for permission. "My name is Rin Hatake, 3rd cousin to the pervert Kakashi Hatake. Even though he is a pervert he is like my older brother. My role model is Tsunade-sama, And Sakura Haurno. I like hanging out with my friends, learning medical stuff, I dislike when people turn backs on others for power, my dream is to be head medical ninja." Rin introduced.

"Ooh ooh Naruto-sensei can I go next?" "Go ahead." I nodded. "My name is Zaku Mitarashi, I love training to become stronger, I love this village and do anything to protect it. I hate when people judge others of their appearance's, also hate when people are supposed to bring others up instead of smashing them down. My dream is to become the 8th hokage, my role model's are Naruto sensei and Konohamaru-niisan!" Zaku cheered.

I sized him up to see his hair the same as Konohamaru and had a short scarf. Hmm next to Anko he might be the cheeriest Mitarashi I've ever seen. And I looked at Rin who was smiling at Zaku. "Zaku try and become the 7th hokage don't let Kono take charge. You become stonger that way." I smiled. I looked at the boy who sulking still.

"My name is Kane Inuzuka, my role model Sauske Uchiha, Dream attain power on the right path, likes hanging with my ninja pup Lupa. Dislike losing or winning without a fight." He said.

Great another Emo kid, like Sasuke wasn't enough. "Alright since I'm teams 7 sensei I'll introduce myself. My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like eating ramen and having fun when I can. I love Sakura-chan. I dislike people who treat others badly, and think power is everything. My role models are the 5 hokages because when I become hokage I'll be the best. My dream have a wonderful family and protect my precious people and village." I grinned. I turned to Sakura.

"Okay team 8 introduce your selves.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Hai sensei. My name is Shiba Kayuya, I like training and sparring with Zaku and Yahiko. I love studying new jutsu to battle with, I dislike fighting for no reason or without reason. My dream is to master Taijutsu, Ninjustu, And Genjustu. Even though he was a dangerto the village for awhile my role model is the 5th kazekage Gaara-sama." Shiba bowed. "Gaara is kazekage?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

"This is so troublesome. My name is Lea Nara, I like playing shogi with Shikamaru-sesnei and Asuma-sensei. Also like watching clouds. I dislike troublesome things and not getting enough sleep. My dream is to be Clan head if I can, My role model Shikamaru-sensei." Lea explained bored.

Then the last stood up.

"My name is Venus Yamanaka, I like Shiba and I hate Zaku, I like going to spa's and getting my hair done, I hate being woken up unnessiacearly. My dream is to be married to Shiba-kun, my role model is Aphrodite for always being beautiful." She smiled. Great I have a one who is pretty normal, one who is a spitting image of Shikamaru and another who is more prissy than Ino at that age.

"My name is Sakura haruno, I love my boyfriend, being a medic, I don't like fan girls and slackers. My dream is to become the top notch medic in the village. My role model is the 5th hokage." I greeted. "It's nice to meet all of you. Now lets get started."

**Hey guys sorry for the wait ha lil wayne. Anyway if you guys review, review normally and tell me what you think of the new genin. See ya!**


	12. Chakra Test

**Yo. Here is chapter 12. Ok so in this chapter part of my imagination kicks in, so just try and follow along.**

**Chapter 12: Chakra Test**

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Alright guys now that we know each other lets get started." Sakura said. I pulled out 7 pieces of chakra paper. "Each of you take one."I ordered. "Sensei is this chakra paper?" Rin asked. "Yup, we will see which chakra type you are. For an example I'll go first." I focused my chakra in the paper and it ripped in half. "Cool sensei! I'm guessing you're a wind type?" Zaku grinned. He focused his chakra and it burst in to flames.

"Your fire type Zaku." I smiled. I looked over to see Rin's paper soggy meaning she was water type and Kane's paper was ripped in half so he was wind also. "Rin you are water and Kane you are wind."

"Naruto look!" Sakura urged. "Shiba is a lightning type." I was amused. Venus was earth type and Lea was wind.

"Now that you have found your chakra type meet us at training ground 63. Bring weapons, scrolls, whatever you need to, bring to kill." I said. "Oh and eat a big breakfast tomorrow!" Sakura warned. With that we jumped of the roof.

"How do you think they will do?" Sakura asked while we were walking to her apartment. "Well I think Zaku and Shiba won't have a problem but Venus's love for Shiba and hate for Zaku might be a problem. The others no clue." I answered.

"Yo Naruto how was team greeting?" Sasuke walked up. "It was fine. I have a student who thinks of you as a role model." I smirked. "Intresting." He said. "How was Yahiko?" Sakura asked. "He is special when I gave him the chakra paper it turned black. I'm going to see the hokage about this. Wanna come?" he invited. "Sure why not?" I shrugged.

When we finally got to the office Kyuubi was there. "Greeting's kid." He greeted. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Needed to explain somethings to the hokage. I need to tell you and your mate something later." He informed disappearing in fire.

"What can I do for you?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke stepped up.

"Yes, do you know of chakra paper turning black?" he asked. Her eyes widened. "Yes why?" "My student Yahiko Takamine had that happen. What is it?" Tsunade let out a sigh. "It means that they can are able to control all element types, its called the 5 point stare known as Saitos."

"So he will have no problem with an element?" Sasuke asked.

"No but his kekkai genkai will show up very soon. It is an eye technique. This all I know of this. I bet that pervy ninja will have a better view on it." She sighed.

After being dismissed Sakura and I walked to her house and grabbed her belongings and clothes. "Well your all settled in you know where my room is in case you need me so *Yawn* I'm gonna hit the hay. Night Sakura-chan." I kissed her and walked out.

"Hey kid." Kyuubi greeted sitting next to the memory jar. "Oh hey Kyuub listen I'm tired so I'm gonna got to bed." I turned around to my bedroom. "To tired to find your parents?" he asked. Then suddenly my head started to hurt. And memories of yesterday started flooding my mind.  
>"WHERE ARE THEY?"<p>

**Well that was it so yeah. Open for reviews!**


	13. Mom's Red Hair

**HEY guys. I wanted to tell you the title and the meeting is like the manga when naruto meets his mom. Read the that chapter and the next one and that's how this chapter goes. I'm not gonna go full detail so if you want more info read the manga. Oh and take out the kyuubi and sealing in mom's red hair. **

**Anyway this Chapter 13. I hope you guys are satisfied with the story so far, if you are let me know with a review. Lets go!**

**Chapter 13: "Mom's red hair"**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Naruto calm down."Kyuubi urged. "What's going on?" Sakura asked coming from her room. "Sakura grab hold of him." Kyuubi ordered. "WHERE ARE THEY!" I yelled. I was trashing around losing my cool, then I felt very tired. "Sleep Naruto-kun." Her voice whispered.

"Naruto? Get up Naruto!" a voice urged. "Who who's there?" I opened my eyes to see white every where and it was hurting my eyes. I peeped them open a little bit to see a woman with long red hair, with deep blue eyes. She stepped back and realizing I thought she was an enemy so I leaped back.

"Where the hell am I? Why is someone like you doing here? And how do you know my name?" I questioned. "Of course you wouldn't know. Why don't you take a guess Naruto?" she stated.

It took me awhile. Red hair? "No…" "Figured it out?" she asked.

"You're the evil form of the 9 tails!" I pointed. Wait is there even an evil version of Kyuubi?

"Ah hahaha hahaha!" she laughed. "That's no woman laugh! You'll have to do more than that to trick me you damn F…" *Clonk* "Like NO!" she bashed my head. Ow! "Wait what?" I asked

"Sorry got a little worked up there." She scratched her head.

"I've been kinda hot tempered since the day I was born and talking like that when I get excited. I try not to say it but sometimes my mouth by passes my intentions." She laughed a bit. "What about you I always hoped you wouldn't saying little nonsense little things like me."

"Your…" I began to cry. "Finally figured it out Naruto-kun?" at that moment I jumped her. And hugged her with all my soft might. "I've… it's like… I've always wanted to meet you." I snotted up. "It's like. You really are my son." She hugged me back.

We sat down after a minute and I wiped my eyes. "Why are you smiling so much?" she asked. "Just thinking how much my mom's a babe." I grinned. "Well thank you. I'm sorry you ended up with my face but you got your dads hair." She smiled. "If my mom's a babe and I look like her that makes me a hunk right? And if you got pretty hair then I bet it would look good on me!" I thought about how I would look. "oh ho." "What is it mom?" "Well you're the second person to compliment me on my hair." She smiled. "I am? Then who's the first?" I asked. "Your father, of course." "Haha I get it." "What?" "Hey, hey, hey. There was one thing I always wanted to ask you. How did you and dad fall in love?" I asked.

"That's like totally embarrassing." She laughed nervously. "You said 'like' again your all worked up!" "I like needed to change the subject. But I will answer that later." She smiled.

"One more thing mom." I frowned. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" "Did you guys ever love me?" "Of course we did! Losing you was the hardest thing on us!" "Then why did you guys seal the Kyuubi in me?" I whispered. "We didn't. Kyuubi was our friend. He was being controlled by uchiha." She glared into space. "What your friend?" I asked.

"Yes. I was mainly friends with the Kyuubi. Because before you I was the host of the 9 tailed fox." She whispered. My eyes widened. "You? But then how did kyuubi get out?" "Child birth weakens the seal. Kyuubi was coming out but if he did I would of died. So being my friend he resisted. But that damn uchiha and his sharingan was bringing the worst out of him making his dark side come out. I still have some of his chakra within me. Once he was out…" "He attacked the village." I finished.

"Yes your father went to help the village while Tsunade tried to keep you safe. Your father couldn't stop Kyuubi, no matter how much he tried. Kyuubi was breaking his control so uchiha could barely control him. That bastard henged himself like your father and took you away. Sealing Kyuubi into you." "But shouldn't he have died? Like the story says."

"Yes. He was dying but he absorbed your fathers mind and chakra and left his body. Then came after me. We are still being held hostage. I was only able to save some chakra to see you." She said fading. "Mom where are you?"

"We are in deep within the Uchiha hideout. That's all I know."

"I'll kill him!" "No Naruto if you do we will die with him. He has to release us from his mind then you can kill him." "Mom!" I hugged her crying again. "We love you Naruto don't ever forget that." She hugged back fading away. "Don't go mom Please!" "Good-bye Naruto-kun." She faded away.

"MOM!" I yelled waking up in a sweat. I tried to move my arm to see Sakura laying next to me. "N-Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked waking up. "Were going to see the hokage. I know where they are."

"**HEY GUYS Naruto here! In this chapter I got to finally meet my mom. Later on she will answer my questions BELIVE IT! Till next time!" **

**Open ****for ****reviews!**


	14. Missing Ninja

**Hey guys this is the same day I uploaded chapter 13 so yeah.**

**Well lets get moving.**

**Chapter 14: Missing Ninja**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Outside on fresh green grass layed Ino Yamanka laying her head on her boyfriend Saskue Uchiha's chest. Staring at the dark starry night.

"Sasuke-kun, do you love me?" Ino asked. "Do you have to ask? But yes I do." I replied. "It doesn't seem like it, you barely kiss me and when you do it's a peck." she complained. "What do you want me to do?" I asked, knowing protesting was useless. "I want you. I want you to confirm your love for me." she whispered. She looked up at me, I didn't notice it at first but it came to me. Her words, then those eyes full of lust.

"Ino, besides that theres nothing else?" she started kissing my neck to my jaw line. "Ino please, I don't want this." "Your liar, I've been in your mind I know what you want." "Ino no I don't." I stopped her. "Sasuke I love you with all my heart. Please." she said serious. "Are you sure?" "Yes positive." I kissed her hungrily.

"Sasuke-sama, the hokage has requested you." an Anbu appeared. "Ino I have to go now." I was having trouble breaking away. "Sasuke were not finished yet." she whispered trying to catch her breath. "I know I'll be back." I walked away. "Whatever it is, it better be good." I muttered.

**Hokages office**

"Now that all of you are here, I'm assigning you a mission, a rescue mission."Tsunade stated. "Who are we rescuing?" I asked. "Minato and Kushina Namikaze." she replied. "Minato sensei? But he and Kushina-san died 17 years ago!" kakashi said. "We all know that the Namikaze are famous for reappearing after 'death'." she glanced at Naruto. "We have intel that they are being held captive." then she looked at me.

"By Madara Uchiha." from my anger my sharingan was activated. And I could sense immense chakra coming from Naruto. "Itachi and I are the last Uchiha left!" "No sasuke. Naruto has informed me that there bodies are being held deep within the Uchiha hideout. Your orders are to go to there and bring back the bodies in one peace. You leave in the morning."

"NO WE LEAVE NOW! That bastard has probably already changed their location!" "Naruto!..." "I agree with Naruto, I'm itching to meet this old relic Uchiha." I agreed. "We need to go now, I'm tired of waiting!" Naruto yelled. "What about your genin?" Tsunade asked. "We'll postpone till we get back." Naruto rushed. She turned her head to me.

"How long do will it take to get there?" I stared at the clock. "If we leave in an hour we'll make it by mid-after noon. Be back by late tomorrow morning the earliest." I replied. "No I know a faster way. Don't pack anything in case of a fight. Meet me at the gate in 20 minutes." Naruto ordered.

I rushed home. When I walked in Ino was on the couch sleep. Or so I thought. I quietly snuck in my room to get my gear, when I was ready I felt the tension grow, rapidly.

"So your leaving again. For how long this time Sasuke 2 years?" "No. If the dope has a faster way I'll be back by mid noon.

"Why?" "We have to retrieve missing ninja." "Not this Itachi crap again?"

"No, it has something to do with Naruto." I started to walk past but she stopped me. "Promise me, promise me you won't leave like you did last time. Because if you do I will never forgive you." she glared. "I promise." I left without another word.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Don't worry we'll be there soon. "I finished writing the letters. Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I'm Fine. It's just that..." I heard a tree break nearby. "Did you hear that?" "No, what?" "Stay here."

I ran towards the noise to see a boy who looked 13 with spikey orange hair and a leaf head band hanging from his neck. "You can come out now!" the boy yelled. "What are you doing out here kid?" I asked while he stared not answering sizing me up thinking if he could take me.

"Your Naruto Namikaze right?" he finally asked. "Yeah" "Thought so. Zaku was talking about you all day. Heh kid never shut up. I'm Yahiko Takamine." he bowed. My eyes widened remembering what baa-chan said. "Why are you sweating?" "Oh, I'm training. Need to be ready for sensei's test. I can't seem to get this justu dwon though... maybe you can help?" he asked. "What justu?" "The rasengan. I saw konohamaru-niisan use it but I can't form my chakra." he gazed at his hands, while my eyes grew even bigger. "Kono knows rasengan?" I exclaimed. The boy nodded. "Naruto-kun what's going on?" Sakura showed up.

"Sakura-chan!" Yahiko yelled running towards her with a big grin on his face. "Oh hi Yahiko-kun! How was team greeting?" Sakura smiled. "Good, but that teme Mifune got me all riled up. But I've gotten 3x stronger since I last saw you." "Really Yahiko? You've gotten that much stronger since 2 o'clock? I highly doubt that." Sakura smirked. "Well things can happen in that much time." he whispered. What's this tension? "Listen Yahiko, we need to talk about something when I get back ok?" "Of course big sister!" he grinned.

"Good, now go get some rest before your in the hospital again!" Sakura ordered. "Yeah okay. See ya later, bye Naruto sensei!" He waved running away. "Naruto-kun we have to talk too." She said staring at the long gone boy.

"Alright, Big sister?" I chuckled. "I'll Explain later."

"Are we ready to go?" Sasuke asked walking up to us. "Just waiting for sensei." I replied. "Hey gang. Sorry if I'm late." Kakashi greeted.

"Usually I would chew you out but I don't have time for that." I said pulling out a scroll. "Okay Sakura-chan & Kakashi sensei I'm putting you two in a scroll, while Sasuke and I teleport to the location." I sealed them both.

"Ready teme?" "Yeah dope." He put his hand on my shoulder and giving me the location. "Found it!"

**I have recently almost got in trouble by my reviews. Apparently my mom read one of my reviews and chewed me out about the review. So if you review don't say things like anally rape or other crap. Heh thanks.**

**ANYWAY! I just noticed that in the anime Sasuke doesn't call Naruto 'dope' but he says 'dobe' since I have used dope this whole time I'm not changing it. Will be to much of a hassle. **

**Next chapter we learn about My favorite character in this story Yahiko.**

**Open for reviews!**


	15. Yahiko's Past

**Hey guys lets learn about Yahiko in chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15: Yahiko's Past.**

**Sakura P.O.V**

First thing I know I'm at the gate. Next far from it. There were lots of trees meaning we were in a forest. And I could make out a big building maybe a few miles away.

"Were a few miles away from the hideout lets get going." Sasuke ordered. While we were walking I dragged Naruto to the back.

"Naruto we need to talk." I said. "It's about Yahiko isn't?" I shook my head.

"Tell me what you know about him."He said.

"He is special. He has some Kyuubi chakra within in him. He wasn't born in the village but in the rain village. He lived there till he turned 3, he and his motherleft to live better somewhere else. He was unknown to the village till he was 5. He was discovered when he lost his eye sight to come to the hospital. We had no records of him at all. I was contacted to help but there was nothing I could do. But he told me he was fine without his eyes." I looked up at Naruto.

"He reminded me of you, he wanted to become stronger to protect his mother. So I decided not to give up on the poor boy." "what about his mother?" Naruto asked. "I didn't see her till the operation was over which lasted 3 days. His sight was cured, so we sent him home. It was 2 weeks later that his apartment blew up by leaf chuunins, he turned 6 on the day it happened." I started to cry.

"In the end his burns healed over night. After a month of daily trips to the hospital that day where he felt truly alone.

**Flashback**

"Thank you for walking me back home Sakura-chan!" Yahiko grinned. "Your welcome Yahiko-kun. You remind me of very missed blonde ninja.

"Oh come on, cheer up. As long as I'm here You'll never be alone!" Yahiko smiled. We turned the corner in front of his new apartment.

"Thanks again Sakura-chan!" Yahiko waved.

After being a few blocks away there was a blood curling scream. "AAAHHH!" "Yahiko!" I ran down the alley way to see 4 dead bodies while Yahiko sat in the middle staring up at something. I ran to the end to see a woman with blue hair wearing a black coat with red clouds.

"Konan-san?"

"I'm sorry Yahiko I couldn't be a better mother."Konan whispered.

"Mom please don't go! I promise I won't be bad again, PLEASE!" I ran towards Yahiko to help. "Please take care of him." Konan whispered before dissapearing with a pile of paper. "MOM!" Yahiko cried, passing out.

**End Flashback.**

"After that I found on my desk his records profile and all. Birth certificate, Porfile, everything. That's how I found the little information about the Kyuubi chakra. I didn't see him at all after the incident. But the hospital got reports of him showing up once or twice about him not eating or eating just ramen. Concerned I went to pay him a visit."

**Flashback**

I walked the outskirts of Yahiko's apartment. "Have any of you seen Yahiko?" I asked. No one knew. "The dobe's probably at the green hill, seen him a lot there." A Nara said. I ran towards the green hill to find the boy crying.

"Go away, I want to be alone." The boy sobbed. "Yahiko I wanna hel..."

"You can't help me anymore!" He yelled. He raised his head and glared at me with very blood shot eyes. "You just want to kill me like everyone else! I can't sleep without fearing Someone trying to jump me. Can't eat without fearing someone trying to poison me. I CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE HOSPITAL WITH OUT THE NURSES TRYING TO KILL ME! What did I do to make so many people hate me?" he started crying.

"I feel so alone. Why did she leave me here? I promised I wouldn't be bad." There was a ruckus behind me getting closer. "I knew it. You brought them here to kill me!" He yelled. "No, Yahiko please stop." I pleaded.

"You found the demon let's finish this. You'll be the last demon since we killed that Uzamaki brat." I punched the villager who said that. "You will not harm Yahiko." I yelled. I felt a hand hold my hand. I looked to see Naruto.

"Naruto?" I whispered. "It will be ok Sakura-chan." I blinked to see Yahiko. I looked closely to see his eyes were in a ripple pattern with blue stars as the pupils. "Sakura stay behind me." Yahiko said stepping in front of me.

Yahiko raised his hands. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" yahiko yelled and incredible force of chakra hit all the villagers sending them on there knees or flying.

Yahiko collapsed to the ground, Sakura caught him before he hit his head.

"I'm sorry Sakura. C-Can you be my big sister please? I don't want to be alone anymore." he whispered. "Of course Yahiko." I smiled. Before he went under there was a small smile on his lips.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ever since then I looked after him. I treated his needs. I want him to come live with us." I stated. "If that's what you want, it will be done." Naruto grinned comforting me. Sasuke looked back. "Were here." he stated.

"Good. Lets go."

**Well now you know of yahiko takamine. Next chapter we meet a new person. Stay tuned. Open For Reviews!**


	16. New Uchiha

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile since I last updated from chapter 15 but had lots to do and planning and the lack of reviews were getting to me but NOT ANYMORE! WITH MY POWER OF YOUTH I WILL FINISH THIS STORY FOR GUY SENSEI! T-T**

**RIGHT LEE?**

"**YOSH! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH COMMENSE CHAPTER 16"**

**Chapter 16: New Uchiha**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

It took us longer than expected to get to the hideout but I had to see if their were any traps this was too easy. Up ahead I saw the entrance.

"Alright were close to the entrance but we need to be on our guard at all times who knows whats in this place." I warned the others.

"Sakura do you sense anything?" Kakashi asked. "Yes its very faint down below. This floor is too thick to smash through and Naruto doesn't know where to go to use his hirashin technique." Sakura looked ahead then at me for suggestions. "Only thing we can do is keep running. But dope you need to keep your cool got it?" I ordered. "Yeah yeah c'mon were wasting time." Naruto took off.

It was really weird because I barely remember these hallways and it was nearly pitch black. But as we kept running I noticed light at first I thought it was outside but it kept getting closer and I got hotter when I realized what it was.

"MOVE!" I yelled jumping away when the ball of fire past extinguishing. "It's been awhile…Sasuke." A emotionless voice greeted.

By hearing that voice my anger spiked. "Itachi." I growled. "What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled. "Guarding the patients." Itachi replied.

Itachi was blown back without warning in to the cold stone hard wall.

"So you've mastered Rasengan hmm? Interesting but it's pointless." Itachi got back up. "We don't have time lets go!" Naruto ordered.

"No, he's to dangerous to be kept alive. Go on ahead I'll catch up." I glared never removing Itachi from it. "And you told me to keep my cool. Psh whatever just don't die if you do Ino will have my head." Naruto and the others charged past Itachi who kept his gaze. "I'm sorry little brother, I hope you and Tobi can Forgive me in time but now I must follow orders till Naruto-kun kills him." Itachi said. "What? Who's Tobi? Naruto kill who? Explain yourself Itachi." I ordered. "I will in time brother. And don't hate Tobi he doesn't deserve it. If you mind I must go. But first take this." Itachi summoned a crow and launched it at me, making me swallow it. After a gasps of air I looked at him for an answer. "That was for me to talk to you see you soon, Sasuke-kun." Itachi vanished. _Damn__it __what __was __that __about? __Whatever __I __have __to __catch __up __to __the __others. __Hang __on __dope __I__'__m __coming!_

**Naruto P.O.V**

_Damn sasuke and your vengeance. _

"We should be close." Sakura said. We kept running blindly in darkness when we stopped in front of someone with an orange mask and a black cloak with red clouds. "Hello Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi." The guy greeted. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded. "The one who took your parents. Madara Uchiha."

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY PARENTS!" I yelled. "Ooh what power. I'll tell you what I'll give you your parents because no matter what you do my plan will still succeed. I just want to see if you can pull it off. Akatsuki will make their move soon. Farewell team 7." He disappeared in w swirl made from his one eye.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" I yelled. "Naruto calm down we have to find them. We can deal with him later." Kakashi said. I nodded in response. "Naruto-kun,the chakra signal is just up ahead. After that we kept running in a fast paste. "Stop! In here." Sakura pointed. When we walked inside there was a dim light so I was able to see my parents. "MOM DAD!" I lunged to their bodies to be pushed back. "What the hell? Sensei we have to find a way to get past this barrier. Lets get started."

**Sakura P.O.V**

Something wasn't right the chakra signal was coming from somewhere else in the room so I started looking for it when I found it.

"Who's there? Father that you?" a calm yet scared voice asked. "No who's here show yourself." I ordered. "No you'll hurt me your chakra is stronger than mine yet not stronger than him." The voice said with such malice in his tone at the last part. "I promise I won't hurt you if you show your self." I promised. "You want those bodies? Go ahead I 'm gonna die anyway so no point in protecting them." The voice stated.

"Where are you?" I asked. In the darkness I found my answer. I was staring directly at red eyes with 1 tomo in one eye and 2 in the other.

"The sharingan. You're an Uchiha?" "Yes, are you gonna kill me now? Madara says people hate Uchiha that they only will accept Sasuke."

The eyes lowered themselves as the voice whispered in a disappointment. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Will you come out the darkness?" I smiled. "Okay." Out of the shadows came a boy with jet black hair that was going down his back.**A/N:****Picture ****a ****kid ****Madara ****with ****the ****hair.****His ****out****fit ****resembles ****7****yr ****old ****Sasuke.**"What's your name?" I asked with a smile. "Your different from every body else, in…a good way. My names Tobi Uchiha. What's yours?" He asked.

"Me? Oh I'm Sakura Haurno(_**Soon **__**to **__**be **__**Namikaze! **__**Oh **__**Yeah **__**Love **__**Conquers **__**ALL!**_) who's your mother and father?" I asked curious knowing who the father probably was. "Itachi Uchiha and Mizune Uchiha. I never met my mother but father says she was from Konoha." Tobi said with a frown. "Tobi do you hate this place?" I asked. "Yes I do. It's always dark and cold and lonely. Why?" He raised an eye brow.

"Because I want to be the one to look after you. I can see in your eyes that you are very alone a long for someone to show you love. I want to be that person. Like a big sister!" I grinned. "No more lonliness? A sister? A home?" he asked almost on the verge of tears. "Yup. And a place where you will be happy." I held out my arms when he jumped in to them hugging me tight crying. "Thank *sob* you *sob* so much!" he sniffled. "Come Tobi lets get you home." I smiled walking hand in hand with him back to Naruto and Kakashi. A family just what I wanted.

**Naruto P.O.V**

"The barrier it's gone like that." I shrugged rushing to my parents feeling a pulse from both of them. "Whew their okay." I sighed. I turned my head to see Sakura holding hands with a boy who reminded me a little of Itachi but not that much. "Naruto-kun I would like you to meet my new Little brother Tobi. He and Yahiko will get along right?" she asked with a smile.

"Well if that makes you Sakura-chan's brother then it makes you my brother as well. But first we have to find Sasuke and get out of here." I looked around. "Done now we just need to leave." Sasuke said coming in the room. I saw him look at Tobi and take a deep breathe. "Alright let's get out of here." Sasuke ordered. With that we got the hell out of that dark hell hole and flashed all the way back to konoha with 3 new people coming back. The Namikazes were growing as a family. But soon one person will become a Namikaze very soon.

**Lee: YOSH! You displayed excellent youthfulness my friend. But one question when I be in it?**

**Saito: heh heh very soon lee okay so just umm…. GO DO 3000 laps around the village on your bare hands Got it?**

**Lee: Yes Guy sensei!... wait a minute your not guy sensei! SAITO!**

***Saito runs away***

**READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	17. A New Home

**Saito:****okay ****time ****for ****chapter ****17! ****Naruto ****like ****to ****start ****us ****off ?**

**Naruto:****Saito ****owns ****nothing****…**

**Saito: ****and?**

**Naruto:****Fine! ****Saito ****owns ****this ****story ****but ****not ****naruto ****thank ****goodness ****anyway ****LETS ****GO!**

**Chapter 17: A New Home**

**Sakura ****P.O.V**

"Should we let him in now?" I asked. "Yeah, we should." Naruto replied opening the gates to the compound.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Yahiko grinned. I smiled back but I noticed he was supposed to have suit cases of clothes but only had a shoulder bag.

"Yahiko where's your stuff?"I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh I only brought what I had left, you know the stuff I need. I gave the rest to people who needed it. Smart hunh?" he smiled like it was a good thing.

I clenched my fist in rage and started strangling him. "YOU IDIDOT THAT WAS STUFF I BOUGHT YOU WITH MY OWN MONEY!" I yelled still strangling him. "Heh Sakura-chan don't you think you should let him go?" Naruto suggested. "Yeah. Can't. Breathe." Yahiko gasped.

"What's going on out here?" Tobi walked out rubbing his eyes from sleep. "YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" I yelled starting to charge at Tobi but Naruto was holding me back. "Sorry Tobi, Sakura is a bit grumpy you can sleep in as long as you like." Naruto smiled still holding me back. "Whew, man sis you sure have a grip. Anyways, hi I'm Yahiko who are you?" Yahiko smiled.

After I calmed down I answered his question. "Yahiko this is Tobi, Tobi this is Yahiko. I'm Guessing you guys are the same age. But just in case, Tobi how old are you?" I asked. "13 I think. Time in the Tsukoyomi world slows things down. But I'm gonna go with 13." Tobi shrugged.

"Wait the Tsukoyomi world? As in Sharingan Tsukoyomi? You train there?" Yahiko jumped. "Uh yeah?"Tobi answered looking at me and Naruto for help. "Dude. That's. So…Awesome! You got to teach me how to go there!" Yahiko pounced around with a grin. "You think it's great?" Tobi asked very stunned. "Totally, I bet training there makes you strong hunh? " Yahiko smiled. "I guess. No ones aknowledge my strength before." "Why not I bet you could give me a hard time." Yahiko smiled scratching the back of his head. "Alright now let me explain. Since I'm both your big sister that means you two are brothers." I smiled.

Out of nowhere an ANBU appeared. "Naruto-sama sorry to intrude but has awoke from her sleep." The ANBU reported. My eyes widened at the news because that means I'll have to meet her at some point. _Aww __man __I__'__m __not __ready __for __this. __What __if __she __doesn__'__t __like __me? __Then __I __may __not __be __able __to __be __with __Naruto-kun._"I'll be right there. Okay Sakura I have to go. Since Yahiko doesn't have any clothes or equipment and neither does Tobi I want you to take them shopping okay? I'll be back soon." Naruto teleported in a yellow flash.

"Cool I've got to learn that jutsu!" Yahiko grinned.

"C'mon you two let's get you settled in."

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I can't remember how I got in the hospital I probably don't want to remember, so I won't ask. "Wake up Sasuke." A commanding voice ordered. _Crap __crap __not __her __of __all __people __how __am __I __gonna __get __out __of __this._

I opened my eyes very slowly coming up with a plan to avoid argument.

"Hey Ino-chan." "DON"T YOU INO-CHAN ME! What the hell is your problem?" she yelled. _Damn __how __could __that __fail __she __always __loves __it __when __I __add __chan. __It __works __for __the __dope. __Crap._

"Umm I had to?" I raised a eye brow in confusion which apparently she didn't see. "Yeah right! You know Sasuke, I don't think I can handle this. I'm never with you and when I am you slip away." She said with tears in her eyes.

_I __swear __if __those __tears __are __fake __I__'__m __gonna __lose __it.__But __I__don__'__t __wan__t to __lose __her __so __what __the __hell?_ Even though I was in the hospital I got out of bed and kissed her soft and gently yet forceful begging for entrance when she did our tounges met and had wild dance for about 5 minutes without disturbance till we needed air.

"I'm not done yet, you may feel your done with me but I'm not and I never will be. Besides I was gonna ask you on a romantic date but you know never mind I guess." I teased. She slapped my arm. "You baka of course I would love for a romantic date okay." She smiled which made me smile. "But your still not off the hook. Do you know how hurt you would've been if Kakashi didn't catch you in time." She glared. "What are you talking about? I don't even remember why I'm in here." I frowned. Right when she was about to explain a nurse came in the room.

"Sorry for the interruption but , Naruto-sama wishes to see you right now it's an emergency." The nurse reported. "Alright I'm on my way. Do you mine watching Sasuke his mind is still a little foggy. I'll be back soon just try not to move that much. Till then nurse Karin will take care of you." She walked out the door. _Wait __why __do __I __feel __like __I __know __her? __That __name, __think __think. __OH __SHIT!_"What the hell are you doing here?" I jumped back. She turned and locked the door.

"I came for my Sasuke-kun, why else? And how dare you cheat on your lover with that blonde." She said teasingly. "First off I'm not your damn lover you damn psych, second off, how the hell did you find me?" I yelled. "*sigh* oh Sasuke-kun, I came here to rely a meesage from Orochimaru-sama he still knows you request his power. But business is over now so let's have a little fun hunh? Sa-su-ke-kun."

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Naruto! What's going on?" Ino called running down the hallway.

"Ino, I need your help to see if she's alright." "What's wrong is Sakura alright?" she asked. "Yeah she's fine. It's my mother." All Ino did was nod and we walked to my mothers room. Once I walked in the door I noticed her my mother, sitting up on the bed smiling at me.

"Hey Naruto." She smiled. Without another word she was in my arms. "Mom I'm like so happy to see you."I cried. "It's okay now Naruto-kun I'm here. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone all this time." She cried in joy.

"Mom I'm going to take you home now okay." I stated. "Okay but when your father wakes up." She smiled. ", he probably won't wake up for another few days." Ino spoke up.

"Nah that lazy bum is just sleeping, he'll be up soon." She smiled.

"Okay mom I'll be back when he wakes up okay?" she nodded with a smile.

When we left things weren't happening much which I guess is good.

"I'm going to check on Sasuke." Ino said. "Ino wait up, might as well see how the teme's doing." I tagged along. When we approached his door I stopped her. "Ino is someone else in there?" I asked. "Yeah why?" "who is it?" I asked with seriousness. "Nurse Karin why? What's Wrong?" _Damn __it __all __so __Kakashi __sensei __was __Right!_

I pulled out a kunai and barged in the door to see Karin undressing herself and a highly pissed off Sasuke wrapped in chakra thread. "Hold it right there!" I threw the kunai at her head it was so close till she poofed away.

"Sasuke!" Ino ran to him and unwrapped him. "Damn that Karin soon I'll kill her myself." Sasuke growled. "What is going on Sasuke?" Ino demanded. "Your nurse is minion for Orochimaru. She wanted to seduce me and have my child which will never be the day." He growled once more. "She must want your dick pretty bad to go through this much trouble." I pulled the kunai out the wall where her head should have been.

"C'mon Sasuke lets get you home."


	18. A New Team

**C'mon guys why is no one reviewing? Just makes me irritated right naruto?**

_**YEAH! What the hell is your guys is problem? This story is great! Especially since I'm dating Sakura-chan. Hehe hey when will I ask her to marry me?**_

**Ummm uhh well I uh... ANYWAY TO CHAPTER 18 AND REVIEW YOU ASSES!**

_**HEY SAITO ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION! ANSWER ME!**_

**Chapter 18 New team**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura, Tobi, Yahiko, were all in the clothing store looking for new outfits. Yahiko was going wild for new threads, while Tobi was just browsing.

"Man there is nothing here that suits my taste. I have to hurry these clothes are getting itchy." Yahiko complained. I rolled my eyes and looked over to see how Tobi was doing. "How are you holding up Tobi any luck?" I asked seeing if something caught his eye. The young Uchiha was looking through the clothes getting a little heated at finding nothing that suited his tastes.

"Yahiko's right there is nothing here. I can't find anything I like." Tobi grumbled. "How about this?" Yahiko grinned holding up a orange and blue jump suit. "No. jump suits are stupid." Tobi stated before smiling.

"I got it." Tobi smiled holding up a short sleeved black shirt and white shorts.

(**Basically sasuke's outfit when he was a kid.**)

"That reminds me of Sasuke." I smiled. "Well how do you like my outfit?" Yahiko asked walking out of the dressing room, wearing black baggy pants, a fishnet shirt covered up till his neck by a short sleeve orange shirt matching his hair, with black ninja sandals. "Heh heh so am I a heart throb or what?" he smiled. "You look great a heart throb, no." I smiled. "Way to kill the buzz sis." Yahiko pouted.

I laughed at his change of demeanor and we bought more clothes of the same and different for diversity with the Namikaze fortune.

After leaving the store Yahiko asked

"Where are we going?" "Since someone gave away all their equipment and Tobi needs some were going to get some weapons from the shop and get some ninjutsu scrolls." I explained.

"Hi Sakura." Ten-Ten greeted. "Oh hey Ten." I smiled.

"Who are the boys?" She asked. "These are my two little brothers. Yahiko and Tobi. We came to get some supplies." I introduced them. "Oh hi boys. Sakura I have Naruto's order ready." Ten-Ten informed. "Order? What order?" I asked puzzled.

"He requested some special kunai copied for him a few days back. I have 3 chests done." Ten-Ten reported. I nodded before turning to the two new brothers. "You two find whatever you need, and don't touch anything you can't afford." I stared at Yahiko. "What?" he asked. "Get stuff **you need **nothing else." I glared a death glare which made him cringe. "Fine." he grumbled.

Ten-Ten guided me over to the back revealing 3 chests of tri-pointed kunai with seals on the handle. "How many are here?" I asked. "300, the other three should be done some time next week. Tell me Sakura, Naruto didn't tell me why he needed these so I was hoping you would tell me." Ten-Ten smiled. "To tell you the truth Ten, I have no idea. I didn't even know he made a order. But for some reason It seems like I've seen these kunai before, but I just can't my finger on it." I frowned in deep thought.

"I know it's because this is the Yondaime's personal kunai. Wait now that I think about it Naruto is his son isn't he?" Ten-ten gasped. "Of course! I'm such a baka." I palmed my face. "Yahiko you dummy! Sakura said don't touch anything!" Tobi yelled from the other room.

Me and Ten-Ten went to go see the commotion when I saw Yahiko climbing the book case trying to reach a scroll. "YOU BAKA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING STUFF?" I yelled which made him startled and fall off the book case and crashing down with a thud and book dropping on his head. "Ow! That hurt." He rubbed his head. Immediately I started strangling him. "Sa-ku-ra-chan, can't br-ea-th." He gasped. "I told you not to touch anything!" I yelled.

After a few minutes Yahiko was looking at some shuriken. While Tobi was staring at a sword mantled on the wall. I was looking at some scrolls but stopped paying attention when Ten-Ten started talking to Tobi.

"You like what you see Tobi?" she asked. "Yeah, that sword, what is it?" he asked a little nervous.

"It's the dragon sword. Given to my grandfather by the Hayabusa clan. I heard some rumors that the rumors died out a few centuries ago. The last person of the clan Ryu Hayabusa said that only a person who has a least a drop of Hayabusa blood can not only wield it but understand its properties." She Explained. "Have you been able to use it?" Tobi asked interested. "I tried but it left me tired and broken it's so heavy. I could barely get a swing out of it." She frowned at the memory.

"Um is it okay if I try it?" he asked. Ten-ten nodded and pulled the sword down quickly so she wouldn't fall from the weight and handed it to Tobi. Tobi's eyes widened. "It's so light. Like a holding a wooden stick to spar with." He gasped. Ten-ten had a bright smile on her face. "Looks like you are the new owner of the sword." She smiled. "I can't take this from you. I may be able to wield without trouble but it doesn't mean I can master it. Please take it back." Tobi gestured for her to take it back.

"Nope it's officially yours now, on the house." She grinned. "Why are you giving this to me?" he whispered. "Tobi, I can tell in your eyes that you haven't had happiness in a long time. I wanna be your first friend besides Yahiko since he's your brother. Is that okay?" "You wanna be my friend? Why is everyone so nice here? I don't get it! Madara-sama said people are ignorant and selfish! Yet here I am getting treated like I've known you all my whole life! Why?" he yelled. At that moment I stepped but was halted by Yahiko's voice.

"And you called me a dummy. Dude everybody gets a chance at some happiness. Like Ten-chan said we can tell that you have been sad for along time. So don't worry about the past… cuz…it will only bring more sadness, and ruin your happiness. So just take the stupid free sword and put a damn smile on your face or I'm gonna have to!" Yahiko grinned. I smiled at Yahiko's cheery attitude which reminded me of Naruto.

"Tobi listen, I see great potential in you, and I want you to become stronger so you can protect your happiness. So would you be my friend?" Ten-ten asked with a smile. Tobi just stared at her with a confused look on his face; I could tell in his eyes that everything he been taught was lie. "Yes. My first actual friend. Never thought I see that." He smiled with a huge grin on his face that almost rivaled Naruto's. "Cool now were all friends here!" Yahiko grinned. I nodded, "Does everyone have what they need?" I asked. Ten-ten handed Tobi some scrolls for the sword, while Yahiko was stuffing scrolls in his bag.

"YUP!" he smiled. "Good lets go, thank you Ten here's the check." I handed her the check. "Thanks Sakura. Hey Tobi later let's train together sometime." "okay." The Uchiha smiled. "Let's go home! I'm Starving!" Yahiko yelled running off.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

After I helped Sasuke home I looked at the sun which was still high in the sky meaning it was mid afternoon, so I decided to go home.

"Naruto-niichan were home!" Yahiko yelled from entering the door with clothes, scrolls and weapons on him. "Wow you really went shopping." I went to go see Sakura caring 3 chests. "Hey Sakura-chan. What's with the treasure." I asked teasingly. "Your order." _Order what is she talking about? Oh right! _"So their finally ready?" I took them from her and opened it once I set it down revealing 100 tri-pointed kunai with seals on them.

"Are these really your father's kunai?" She asked. "Yup these allow me to use the Hiriashin no jutsu. It's pretty complicated but once you've mastered it its pretty fun. And good transport." I laughed. "Have you mastered it?" "Yup. In fact it's a family jutsu for the Namikaze's, like the fire ball jutsu is for the Uchiha's. In fact when we train together I'll teach it to you. I can see it now 'Sakura haruno the pink flash of konoha'." I smiled. "Why pink wouldn't it be yellow?" "Nope. It all depends on your natural hair color. So if I taught Yahiko it would be orange." I explained.

"Hmm, well I want to learn that jutsu soon. How was your mother?" she asked concerned. "She's fine. Her and dad will be coming home later this evening." I said with a smile before realizing her sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Naruto, what if they don't like me. Then we won't be able to be together anymore." She teared up. "Hahahahah!" I laughed which earned me a glare. "What's so funny? Our relationship is on the line and you're laughing at me." She glared. "Listen Hun, you don't know how wrong you are. When I first met my mother she reminded me of you. And I'm highly sure that they'll love you like I do." I kissed her forehead which made her relax. "Okay if you say so." She frowned a bit. "Yahiko, Tobi! Get in here." I called. Yahiko came sprinting down the stairs. "What's up?" he asked standing next to Tobi. I handed the three 10 of the kunai. "Keep these with you at all times. They allow me to get to you quickly if your in trouble." I explained.

A knock came at the door which I answered. "Hello." I greeted the anbu member. "Hello Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama has requested to see Yahiko and Tobi Namikaze." The anbu reported. "We'll be there in 10 minutes." I nodded. When I shut the door I looked to see Yahiko confused.

"You gave us your last name?" Yahiko asked. "Only for reasons like this. Your still Yahiko Takamine and Tobi Uchiha, but when stuff like this happens your Namikaze." I shrugged. "I have no problem being Namikaze brings me pride to be in the family of the yondiame hokage. Makes me feel part of the family. So I want it to be my permanent till other wise." Tobi stated. I smiled "Alright let's go."

**Tsunade's P.O.V**

In my office stood the 17 year old Uchiha. "So you're replacing him from my team?" he asked. "Yes in order to put together this special team." I stated. "The others won't like this. Do you think he'll like this? I mean they seem like a great team." Sasuke protested. "Yes I see that, but this is for the better." I said. "Who am I getting then?"

"When they get here you'll know." At that moment the door was swung open with the familiar blonde and my apprentice with two children. "Naruto you have to ask to enter she's the hokage." Sakura warned. "Not for long plus Kakashi sensei doesn't have to ask he just appears at the window, See." He pointed, I turned back to see the said person sitting on the ledge reading his hentai book.

I looked back at Naruto who was talking with Sakura. _How did he know he was there I didn't even know when he showed up. You've changed, gaki._ "Oh yo Teme!" "Dope." Getting there attention I addressed the two boys. "I asked you two here so I can get to meet you. I want your parents name, your name, siblings, chakra type, and dream. Step forward." I ordered, the boy with orange hair who looked like a little like Naruto to me stepped forward.

"Since I'm gonna be the Kosudaime hokage I'll go first." He stated which caught my attention _the 7th hunh?_ "My name is Yahiko Namikaze Takamine, my mother is Konan Takamine, siblings Tobi Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haurno and whew Konohamaru Saurotobi. My chakra type is Saito black, Dream beat Zaku and Kono to become the hokage." He grinned like Naruto, putting his hands behind his head. _Yeah definitely a second Naruto._

The other boy spoke up. "My name is Tobi Uchiha Namikaze." He glanced at Sasuke who seemed to be just listening. "Something wrong Tobi? You seem to be distracted by Sasuke." I asked.

"Sorry, my father told me I would be hated by Sasuke, because of who my father is." He stated. Sasuke turned to Tobi and put his hand on his shoulder who was caught totally off guard.

"Tobi, I know who you are and I'm not gonna hurt you or hate you because of him. Your mother would hurt me if I did. I'm not gonna judge you of something that was out of your control. If I did I be like those idiots out there who hurt your brothers for something out of their control. You're my nephew and I'm your uncle, don't see me as what your father wanted you to see." He smiled. "Okay." Tobi replied. When he turned back to me I could see so much resolve in his eyes.

"My name is Tobi Uchiha Namikaze. Father Itachi Uchiha mother Mikotsu Uchiha. Siblings Naruto, Sakura, Yahiko. My chakra type is Kishin gold. Dream be part of a big family." He smiled. "Kishin gold what does that mean?" I asked curious. "Madara introduced this to me. It is a rare kekkai genkai that only happens to Uchiha every 50 years. It strengthens my Abilities by 10 times. And I can have my name on several summoning contracts." Tobi explained.

_A special team they will be._ Shizune came in the room. "Lady Tsunade they have arrived." She reported. "Let them in."

At that moment 3 people walked in. one was full grown Kumo jonin, a boy the same age as Yahiko but a little taller with red hair and brown eyes had a bored expression on his face. With them was a girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail with green pupiless eyes.

"Lady Hokage." The jonin bowed the others followed his lead.

Everyone even Kakashi was wondering who the 3 were.

"You guys this is Ladon, Rhyu and Yugito nii. Rhyu and Yugito are now leaf genin." I scanned the others faces. "Hi, I'm Yahiko Takamine!" Yahiko grinned. "So you're the saiton?" Rhyu asked with a small smile on his face. "Uh yeah?" Yahiko said confused.

"Hn, this might be fun." He smiled with interest. "Yugito why don't you say something?" Ladon asked. "I'm not my brother I refuse to get along with these bedwetters as my teammates." Yugito replied coldly turning her head silently observing the others.

I looked at Yahiko and Tobi, Tobi rolled his eyes in annoyance while Yahiko still held his grin. _Did hear what she…_

"BED WETTER? LISTEN HERE YOU STUBBORN BRAT I"LL KILL YA! LET ME AT HER!" Yahiko lost his cool trying to strangle her while Sakura held him back. "Yahiko, stop moving, YAHIKO!" *Clonk* "Baka." "OW! What the hell was that for? Those were fighting words." Yahiko rubbed his head.

"Yugito that wasn't nice you should apologize." Ladon suggested. Yugito rolled her eyes. "*sigh* listen here, Yahiko you are being replaced from team 11 by Rhyu." "WHAT! What did I do wrong? Sensei talk to her tell her I'm fine where I am." Yahiko pleaded. Sasuke had sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Yahiko I have no say on this." He frowned. Yahiko looked down.

"Ha so your gonna cry now? You don't deserve to be shinobi, ninja don't show their emotions. You and this other bed wetter don't deserve to be ninja, your so weak." In an instant Yugito was pinned to the wall by Yahiko choking her. "_**Listen I don't know what bug crawled up your ass today, but if you **__**EVER**__** insult my brother and ability of being a shinobi, I'll break every bone in your body over and over again till they turn to dust. **__**I am a shinobi**__** don't you ever forget that.**_" Yahiko growled. Sakura was trying to get to Yahiko but was stopped by Ladon. "Don't do anything, Yugito needs to know being an ass at these times will only get her ass hurt." Rhyu stated looking at the red head.

Even though Yahiko was a little bit away from me I saw that his eyes resembled the Kyuubi's which intrigued me. I looked to see Tobi a few inches away from Yahiko with a scowl on his face with his sharingan activated, proving to me he was a Uchiha._ He kinda looks like Madara all those years ago. He must've of tried to get to her but Yahiko did first. _"That's enough Yahiko." Naruto ordered. Yahiko was hesitant on letting her go but he did, letting her fall to the ground regaining her breath.

"Ladon see Rhyu and Yugito out. Oh Rhyu here, congratulations on officially becoming a leaf ninja." I handed him his headband. "Thank you hokage-sama I will serve this village with pride." He bowed. Yugito held out her hand waiting for something. "Yes?" I raised an eyebrow. "Where's my headband?" she asked. "What you showed us today is that you are not ready to receive your headband. Leaf ninja do not put down there peers. Come back here when your sensei deems you ready." I ordered. She turned around and walked off in a huff. I stared at the half pissed Yahiko.

"Is she right?" he looked at Sasuke. "Lady Tsunade?" he asked. "No, your just being placed on a more special team. That team is Kakashi, Tobi, Yahiko and… Yugito." Tobi and Yahiko snapped their heads at me and glared a death glare. "NO!" They yelled in unison. "Just give her a chance; I'm sure you'll get along soon."

"Yeah if I was stabbing her in the Tsukoyomi world we would get along great." Tobi smirked. "I rather be beaten by the villagers before killing them than be on a team with her." Yahiko spat.

"I kind of agree with the boys, but we don't have the time." Kakashi stated still reading his book on the ledge. "Tsk, fine but if she messes up you'll need to clean up isle Yugito." Yahiko walked out. "Yahiko Come back here!" Sakura yelled after him. "Let him cool down. Tobi go keep an eye on him." Naruto ordered. Tobi nodded and walked after his new brother closing the door behind him.

"There's more to her isn't there?" Naruto asked. "Yes, she is a jinchuriki. She holds the 2 tails Nibii." I answered lacing my fingers together forming a bridge. "Hmm, so there is more work to do." Kakashi said. Ladon walked back in the room. "My apologies lady Tsunade for Yugito's behavior. She isn't normally like this."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "The Nibii has taken some of her personality. She is usually open minded and fun to hang around." He frowned. "What's the sudden change?" Sasuke asked. "Her birthday is coming up and that means the seal is weakening for the beast to invade and take over her mind and personality resembling her own. I hope Yahiko and Tobi-san don't hold this against her." "Is there anything else I should be aware of?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, even though the beast is a fire type she is water type. Good chakra control heals fast. Her taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu are above average able to give an enemy of B-rank a hard time." Ladon reported.

"Since Rhyu is on my team what of him?" Sasuke asked. "He is calm yet firm, takes action when needed, a logical thinker. Fire type, strong in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Expert in kenjutsu. A-rank trouble. Here are their medical records. Oh Sasuke-san Rhyu being the brother of Yugito has a kekkai genkai is able to form fire from the air. Thank you lady hokage for everything. The Raikage says he won't be able to make the exams so he will send me. Now if you excuse me I must return to my country and report. Till the exams." He bowed and left.

"Well Team 7 I will see you guys around. Tell Tobi and Yahiko to report at the training grounds. You know which one. Later." Kakashi left with a puff of smoke. Shizune came back in with new information smiling. "Lady Tsunade I have 2 people who want to see you and Naruto." She reported. I nodded for her to let them in. when the 2 came in my heart sank seeing Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Naruto turned to see them.

"Mom? Dad?" Naruto asked. "Hey son you've sure have grown." Minato smiled only to be tackled in a hug by his 17 year old son. "I'm like so happy to see you." After a few minutes he stepped back to Sakura who looked a little worried. "Mom, Dad, This is my Girlfriend Sakura-chan." He grinned. "You've grown up so well Sakura." Kushina embraced her into a hug. "Wait what's going on you know her?" Naruto asked confused. "Of course we know her how can we forget our own God daughter?" Kushina smirked. "What?" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. Then Minato noticed Sasuke. "And Sasuke is my God son. Minato grinned putting his arm around Sasuke's neck shocking him. Kushina then hugged Sasuke.

"Tell me Tsunade-baachan why didn't you and Ero-sennin look after Naruto? He is Both of Your Godson's after all." Minato asked me. "I'm…sorry. Losing both of you drifted me and that pervert away. But he brought us back together." I smiled a little bit cringing under Minato and Kushina's harsh stares.

"Heh you haven't aged a bit Baa-chan." Minato hugged me followed by Kushina. At that moment I couldn't fight back the tears. "Why are you crying?" Kushina asked. "Because I thought you were both dead and you trusted me as Gaki's Godmother but I never came through for him. And just like that you forgive me. You Namikaze's are to forgiving… but that's what makes you great." I cried engulfing them in a hug.

"Do you guys want to come home now?" Naruto asked nearly jumping seeing his parents. They turned to him and smiled. "Yup let's go."

**AND that is the end of this long chapter. Now READ RAVE REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	19. Authors Note

_**VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!**_

Okay people I know I probably confused you guys but there some things I need to explain.

1st of is that even though in the manga most of the Jinchuriki are sealed they aren't in my story. So I will list their current ages.

Gaara-17 years old

Hikaru-13 years old new Fanfiction Jinchuriki 1st tailed

Yugito-13 years old

Roshi-16 years old

Han-16 years old

Utakata-15 years old

Fuu- 13 years old

Killer bee-15 years old

Naruto-17 years old

Yahiko-13 years old FanFiction Jinchuriki 9 tailed

Now in my summary I mentioned Bleach and Inyuasha Cross over

That won't happen for a while. But Orihime is Ichigo's cousin I thought it made since They Both had Orange hair. She is currently 13.

And Once I get to Bleach and Inyuasha I am gonna say a diclaimer. I might as well say it now. For those Who Have Read Saving bonds and Historical Bonds Which ARE AWESOME STORIES you guys should read. Anyway I liked UFDF Naruto's Idea so much of the Kurokage and Night Counrty I wanted to honor it in my story. So for those who get to that part which is along time from now! I did not steal his idea I am just honoring it.

So with all that out of the way Keep Reviewing my story. LATER!


	20. Team Kakashi

**Alright I know I haven't been giving any shout outs lately but that's only by the lack of reviews. I don't care if you're anonymous or not just review my god damn story. So first shout out**

- Thanks for reviewing sorry for shouting out so late.

Glad you like it keep reviewing.

USAVet- My bad, I forgot to change it yeesh but now it's done so stop complaining and read. Daniel Curtis already let me know of the Center alignment problem so you're a little late. ANYWAY continue reading there is no more center alignment as you can see.

JOY4BLEACH- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love my story. And I hearing you say you read it till the very end makes me not want to kill you =P SO FOR YOU I WILL CONTINUE WITH MY STORY TILL THE VERY END HELL THERE MIGHT EVEN BE A SQUEL YOSH! I WILL LET MY YOUTH RULE MY STORY! SO KEEP REVIEWING AND I"LL KEEP WRITING JUST FOR YOU! **BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR SO I CAN WORK ON MY FLAWS. **ANYWAY NOW I'm OFF WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!

QUEENofANGLES-LIKE I SAID ABOVE KEEP REVIEWING AND I"LL KEEP WRITING THAT"S MY PROMISE OF A LIFE TIME BELIVE IT! (Nice guy pose)

Casey-I will continue my Awesome Youthful Story just keep reviewing. And the misspellings I will work on. BELIVE IT!

Crazywolf1991-YOSH! I'm glad you like the story and the age changes it will all make sense in the 4th great shinobi war. And about the rinnegan it will appear soon for Yahiko but it will be like the sharingan where you can activate on your own will. So keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing **BELIEVE IT!**

**NOW all My Other YOUTHFUL Reviewers that I did not shout out too I apologize it was very unyouthful of me but I will make it up by having Lee doing 5000 pushups around konoha and I'll keep writing my story. YOSH! NOW OFF TO THE YOUTHFUL CHAPTER 19!**

**Chapter 19 Team Kakashi**

**Yahiko's P.O.V (out of many)**

_Bedwetter? I don't piss the bed. Just trying to make a good impression, then she wants to be RUDE! How troublesome. Damn it I've been hanging around Lea to much._

Yahiko was ranting in his mind while walking down the road back to the Namikaze compound with Tobi right behind him. "Hey what do you think of Rhyu?" Tobi asked all nonchalant. "He's pretty cool, wish he could be our teammate instead of his Vicky of a sister. (**Vicky from fairly odd parents for those who don't know.**) "Well were going to have to get along. At least this Kakashi doesn't seem all bad." Tobi shrugged. "Ha! You obviously don't know the sliver closet pervert. Rin tells me all the time of how he's always late for everything. I thought she was kidding but the guy was late to his own niece's birthday party. Never seen her so mad." I shivered from the memory.

We finally got to the house and my stomach started grumbling remembering I haven't eaten since I woke up I went to the fridge to see nothing their but scraps. "TOBI! OUR FRIDGE WAS DEVOURED BY AN AKAMICHI!"I yelled from the kitchen. "That's mean." He replied. "Whatever I bet that Akamichi is havin a good all time not being hungry." I complained.

Elsewhere at the barbecue restraint with Shikamaru and Asuma sat a certain Akamichi. "AHH AHH CHOO!"Choji sneezed. "Maybe you should slow down Choji." Asuma suggested. "Nah I bet someone is just talking about me. HEY BRING ME SOME MORE RIBS!"

"I'm gonna go eat some ramen." I huffed. "Don't Sakura said she was making dinner were probably gonna have guests. She'll probably give you a knot on your head." The Uchiha warned. "Then what the hell should I do?" I asked. "Hell if I know, I'm gonna work on my kenjutsu see ya." The black haired teen grabbed his sword and walked outside to the big back yard. I walked up to my room and studied my new scrolls. I scratched my head in irritation

"AHH what the hell? Most of these Damn Scrolls are kenjutsu and how to use weapons!" I groaned. "Yahiko Tobi are you guys home?" Sakura asked from the door. "You Got ANY FOOD?"I replied. "I'll take that as a yes." She sighed. *Sigh* _Wait what's this?_ "COOL!" I yelled. _Okay you go like this, wait I need a shuriken. There we go! Dragon, Boar, Dog, Tiger. _

"Multiple Shuriken Clone Jutsu!" I threw the shuriken at the wall when Sakura came in. "Hey do you want…YAHIKO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted. "Heh-heh testing new jutsu?" I scratched my head. "BAKA!" she stalked towards me. "SAKURA-CHAN NOT THE FACE!" *Clonk* "Dinner will be ready in 20." Sakura stormed off. "Ow that's the 3rd knot today." I groaned rubbing where my bump was. Not focusing on the pain in my head I turned back to my scrolls.

_C'mon there has to be some unweapon jutsu here. Not to mean that the one I just learned wasn't cool. Wait._ I pulled out the tri-pointed kunai Naruto gave me earlier. "He said this was the Yondaime's kunai meaning this can be used to use the Hiriashin no jutsu. If naruto-niichan knows the jutsu he can teach me so i can come up with a better way to use it. Yeah that's what I'll do. But I'll have to see if Tobi will agree with me first." I grabbed the unwanted scrolls and walked down the stairs hearing other voices other than naruto and Sakura._ Sasuke and Ino-chan maybe? Eh who cares?_ I walked passed without getting noticed going outside. "Hey Tobi." I called seeing the Uchiha turned Namikaze without his shirt on sweating working with his sword. He looked back and smirked.

"You should get those knots checked." He teased. "Tsk don't mention them at all." I grumbled. "I wanted to see if you wanted these scrolls and discuss a plan with you." "okay." He shrugged he took one looked at it then back at me. "I think you might want this." he smirked grabbing the other scrolls. I looked to see what it was. "Blah blah blah, water style…WATER STYLE? How the hell did I miss this?" "Probably assumed it was a weapon scroll." Tobi shrugged. I looked at the pile of scrolls and sighed "I guess I have to actually read them. But first this jutsu."

After 10 tense minutes of doing the right hand signs and the right chakra control I got it. Bird, snake, boar, tiger, horse. "Water style: Spitting Waterfall Jutsu!" all of a sudden I felt like puking but water just came out very slowly plopping to the ground. "What was that?" I panted. "My guess is that you don't know how to control chakra like that." A voice said. "Control it? How?" I asked still panting. "Take a deep breath before spitting it out. And to keep pressure suck your cheeks in like a fish." The voice replied. "A fish, I'm no fish Naru…"I turned to see a man who looked like Naruto but older and his hair was slightly longer and he didn't have the whisker marks. "Hi ya!" he smiled. Tobi stepped next to me cautious.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Minato." "As in the Yondaime hokage? That Minato?" I asked wondering how the greatest hokage and the sealer of the kyuubi was alive and standing right in front of me. "Dad what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked walking out. "Dad? Naruto the Yondaime is your father?" I shouted in return he nodded as his reply. "I'm not surprised they look they look alike." Tobi stated returning back to his training.

_This is too much. The greatest hokage yet is alive and watching me train, and to boot he's Naruto's dad? Too much._ "Water Style: Spitting Waterfall Jutsu!" instantly like breathing I let go sucking in my cheeks like a fish.

"You did great! I've only seen that jutsu 3 times and I think you mastered it." Minato stated with a smile.

I turned to Tobi who nodded. "Naruto we want you to teach us the Hiriashin no jutsu." I stated. "Umm well it's not really my place to do that it's actually dads since it was his jutsu." Naruto scratched his head. "Okay. No problem. I have to teach it to Kushina anyway so no reason not to teach everyone else too." Minato shrugged.

_YOSH! VICTORY! _"Dinner's ready!" Sakura called. "ABOUT TIME!"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Here we are me and Ino on a date that hasen't happened wait…

"You know Sasuke-kun this is our very first date. Just bring home around my curfew." Ino teased. "Ha ha ha very funny. But I think you'll enjoy this and will be very…memorable." I smirked.

We walked in the most expensive restraunt in the village, Konoha's leaf. "Wow Sasuke-kun this is the most expensive and the best restraunt in the village. How did you know it was my favorite?" she asked. "Wild guess." _Thank you Sakura._ We stepped up to the guy at the fancy stand. "Reservation for two." I said. "Name?" "Uchiha." The guy widened his eyes at hearing the name.

"Right this way, sir." He bowed leading us to a booth with barely anyone around. "Your waiter will be here shortly. Have a nice evening, ." he smiled before walking off. Ino gave me a confused look. "That was strange. Anyway how could you afford this Sasuke?" she asked. "The money you get from a high class S-rank mission does wonders." I joked. The waiter appeared with the menus.

"Hello I'm your waiter Deena and I'll be taking your orders. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Deena asked.

"Yes I'll have a cherry ice tea." Ino said. "I'll have a coke." I said.

"Alright then I'll be back with your drinks and ready to take your orders." Deena smiled. "This menu is a great." Ino gasped. "Order whatever you like dear." I smiled. "Really? Well I'm in the mood for some sea food what about you?" she asked. "I'll just have the chicken fillet." I said simply staring at her while she tried to figure out what she wanted. "Thank you Ino." I whispered low enough for her to try and not hear me. "For what Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

_Damn._

"Always being there even when I didn't want you around." I stated. "So these are the plans you were talking about." She muttered. Deena came back with our drinks. "Okay one coke and one cherry ice tea. Are you ready to order?" She asked taking out a pad and a pen. "Yes I would like the lobster deep fried already buttered, some coconut shrimp and white rice." Ino ordered. "Okay and for you sir?" "I would like the chicken fillet with white rice and an extra order of coconut shrimp." I ordered. "Okay… I'll be back in about 15 minutes." Deena picked up our menus and left us.

After awhile Ino wasn't saying anything and had a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Sasuke, what is Karin to you? How did you meet her?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"She's nothing to me but an over psychotic fan girl who works for Orochimaru. It was on my training trip with Kakashi that I met her. Somehow we were ambushed and she caught me. During the 3days I was in that prison she tried constantly to get in my pants. Saying we belong together and we could be together forever. I said bullshit. I told her how I already have a girl waiting at home for me that I did not want to leave in the first place. How she was crazy and I would soon kill her if she got too close to you. All in all I hate her. So there's nothing to worry about losing me to her. It would never happen." I stated. She smiled and started to cry.

"Don't cry Ino-chan not now anyway, save them for later." She nodded. A couple more minutes our food came, while eating we talked and laughed about Naruto's silly antics and his match against Kiba at the chunnin exams that I missed. And how weird it is that Lee acts just like Guy but there in no way related. "This was great Sasuke-kun a great first date." Ino smiled. "It's not over yet. Like I said a date to remember." I said standing next to her and kneeling on one knee. "Sasuke-kun I hope you are just tying your shoe." Ino started hyperventilating. Seeing her reaction I couldn't help but smirk.

"No. Ino even though I ignored you in our academy and most of our genin days, after Naruto's 'Death' you were there, comforting me. I'm sorry that after our first kiss I left you for a long time. But truth is I left so I can back stronger to protect you, you are my motive. I love you Ino Yamanaka and I never will stop, will you merry me?" I proposed. After 30 seconds I was getting nervous and my knees were killing me. "YES YES! It's always been my dream too!" she cried and hugged me tight. "Now you can let the tears out." I whispered which made her smile, and then she frowned.

"Sasuke, where's the ring?" She asked. I smirked again standing up. "You didn't think this night was over did you? Your just gonna have to find it. Hint hint it's on me." I smiled.

After a couple of seconds she got it. "EEK! REALLY?" she shrieked. "Really really. Come on lets go find that ring."

**Yahiko's P.O.V**

"Yahiko get your lazy ass up! Your gonna be late!" Sakura yelled.

_Damn my head hurts. Does she have to be so loud? Man she's troublesome. Okay I really need to stop hanging out with Lea and Shika-sensei._

After a quick shower, I got dressed in my new threads and smelled the heavenly smell of strawberry waffles. "WAFFLES!" I yelled running down stairs to the kitchen to see everyone up. "Where are they? Where where?" I looked around. "Ah what do you say first?" Sakura pushed me back. I looked past her to see me and Tobi's new parents eating while naruto was drooling over the table sleep, and Tobi packing. "Oh good morning everyone." I greeted they all greeted back besides Naruto. Sakura was still standing in the way.

"What?" I asked. "*sigh* nothing." I just stared at her confused but waved it off. I grabbed my already packed bag and plate. "I'm taking these to go, c'mon Tobi." We waved bye and I opened the front door to see a familiar blonde sitting on the porch.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little cold. "I've been waiting at the training ground by myself for hours waiting for you to show up." Yugito growled. "So you can piss me off? No thanks, I don't need a headache I don't need. Besides Kakashi is always late for stuff like this." I walked past her and started eating my food. _Mmm these waffles are good. I have to thank big sis for…_ "Damn it." I mumbled. Tobi caught notice of my stop. "Finally figured it out?" he asked. *Sigh* I took my last bite and turned around. "I'll be back, keep walking." I ordered. "Where are you going?" Yugito demanded. "To thank my sister."

I walked back home and through the front door to the kitchen to see her washing dishes. I put the dish in the dirty pile and hugged her from the back. "Thanks sis it was good." At first she tensed up but quickly relaxed. "Baka." She muttered. "Yeah but I'm your baka brother." I smiled. "Yeah my baka brother." She kissed my forehead. "NOW GO!"

I ran all the way towards the training field. "About time." Yugito scowled. "Shut up." I retorted. I turned my head when I heard the jingle of bells. "So you're all here, Yahiko, Tobi, and Yugito." Kakashi appeared. He held up the two bells. "No introductions. Your goal get these bells before sundown. Use what you need and get ready to kill." He attached the bells to his waist. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, are you gonna to keep reading that hentai book or use your sharingan?" I smirked. "It depends. Anyone else?" the rest nodded no. "Good begin."


	21. Mind Transfer

**HEY WHAT'S with the reviews hunh? I've only got two reviews from this chapter! THAT DISGRACING this story needs to pick its lazy ass up! GRAAHHAAHHHAA! Wait aren't you gonna stop me? _No I'm upset just like you are so go ahead and continue._ 0-0 okay alright time for my VERY SHORT SHOUT OUTS! **

**Crazywolf1991- glad you like the proposal Sasuke needs to get some kind of happiness. I happy you like the story in general so now you can read so cold and this! And now since Minato is back things will get better. **

**All-Hail-Long- I'm glad you like the story.**

**ALRIGHT LETS SEE IF I CAN GET MORE REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 20-Mind Transfer**

**3rd person**

At training ground 63 stood 6 genin and two dating jonin. Team 7 and Team 8.

"Do you understand?" Naruto asked the genin.

"Yes sensei!" The genin saluted. "Good, begin." Naruto nodded. Sakura hooked her arm around his. "How long before we start looking?" Sakura smiled. "5 maybe 10 minutes. I wanna do this quick so we can prepare." Naruto grinned.

**Else where in the forest**

On branches in the trees sat the genin of team 7 and 8.

"Zaku you know the plan right?" Rin asked. "Yosh! Shiba let's go!" Zaku commanded. "Oh no you don't Shiba's staying with me!" Venus protested. "No way! He's coming with me!" Zaku argued. "Both of you shut the hell up!" Kane shouted making everyone hold their breath. "Venus we don't have time for you to be acting like a silly fan girl! You stay with Lea and Rin and get those bells." Kane explained. "There's a reason why there are teams. Zaku, Shiba go! While they are distracting Naruto-sensei I'll take the bells. Venus, Lea while your distracting Sakura-sensei Rin will take the bells understood?" Kane asked while Lupa barked. The other's nodded and took off.

**Open field**

"Hmm, there ten minutes are up. Hunh?" Naruto turned around to see Zaku flying towards him. "Dynamic Entry!" He yelled kicking Naruto back. Naruto recovered shortly and saw Shiba pulling out a bone from his shoulder.

"That's so gross." Naruto grumbled. Shiba smirked before charging Naruto. Shiba was trying his hardest to slash Naruto but before Naruto could hit back he was assaulted by Zaku. "Leaf Whirlwind!" Zaku kicked low making Naruto trip. Naruto tumbled to the ground and shot up quickly.

"Damn. Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!" one Naruto turned in to 30 Naruto's. The Naruto's charged at the genin. Zaku ran towards them before jumping and spinning in mid-air. "Fire style: flame rotation!" Fire started forming around Zaku's spinning form. Zaku zipped through the Naruto's causing large amount of poof's. Naruto charged at Zaku at incredible speed and hit him with a Rasengan. "Rasengan!" Naruto plunged the wind sphere into Zaku's chest making chest but Zaku vanished in a poof. "A clone?" Naruto wondered. "Tunneling Fang!" two spinning bodies came crashing down at Naruto who leapt away in time.

Zaku, Shiba, Kane and Lupa stood together. "Man who knew sensei was this good?" Shiba grinned. "Yeah but we can still win, Zaku ready?" Kane asked. "Oh yeah time to use my special taijutsu!" Zaku charged towards a tree and ran up and jumped of using so much force that the tree snapped and fell back. Naruto stood up from where he fell. "_So far their doing well, heh their really trying to get these bells."_ Naruto smiled he jumped in the air to find the 3 boys when he was kicked in the stomach and then in the head. "LEAF HOT WIND!" Zaku yelled crashing his foot against Naruto's head again knocking him down to the ground forming a crater. Shiba and Kane went to the crash site and snatched the bells. "We got the bells!" Shiba grinned. Suddenly the bells poofed away along with naruto. "What the hell?" Kane cursed. "So you think you won eh?" Naruto appeared behind them holding a knocked out Zaku on his shoulder. "Nice try. You…"

**Meanwhile a little away from the open fields.**

Sakura turned when she heard a loud crash. "I wonder if Naruto-kun is going easy on them." Sakura wondered about her new boyfriend. Behind a bush was a kneeling Lea who had her eye's set on Sakura. "Shadow possession jutsu!" Lea cast her shadow over to Sakura. "What? Why can't I…Lea." Sakura figured it out. "Venus hurry up!" Lea ordered. Venus stepped a few feet in front of Sakura. "Yeah, yeah. Mind transfer jutsu!" Venus did her clan jutsu and delved into the mind of Sakura, leaving her body slumping to the ground.

**Sakura's Mind**

Venus opened her eyes and saw herself in a corridor filled with doors. The most doors didn't have names except for 3. "Heh this is too easy. Is sensei even a decent Ninja?" Venus smirked walking down the hallway till she stopped and noticed the 3 named doors.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Yahiko? Who's Yahiko? Is that Sensei's second lover?" Venus shrieked opening the door and walking in. When she opened it their were different memories floating around. In the middle of the room stood a boy who looked 13 with spiky orange hair and sky blue eyes.

"Yo! I'm Yahiko Takamine, who are you?" the boy grinned. "I'm Venus Yamanaka." Venus introduced. "A Yamanaka hunh? That must be why you're here in my sisters thoughts." His grin faded. "Sister? But your last name is Takamine hers is Haruno. You're not her brother." Venus replied.

"She is my big sister! Wait a minute, now I know who you are. You're that fan girl who's always chasing after Shiba." He glared.

"_What's this feeling?"_ Venus thought choking for air. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS RAGGING ON ZAKU!" Yahiko yelled now really pissed. "Wait Zaku?" Venus asked confused.

"Yeah! He's my best friend Next to Tobi and Shiba. Stop it Zaku has done nothing wrong to you. It makes no sense why you treat him like that." Yahiko glared. "He's annoying; his mother should have taught him better." In a blink of an eye Venus was lifted in the air by Yahiko grasping her neck.

"Don't you EVER say that. You wouldn't understand what any of us went through. Then you wanna come along and ruin it? Hell NO!" Yahiko growled his eyes turning red with slits. "I…Love…Shiba." Venus choked. "Heh one sided love then. Because Shiba hates you for treating his best friend like dirt. I think I'll kill you now!" when Yahiko was about to lunge his hand through her heart the jutsu dispelled.

**Training ground.**

Venus woke up with a choke for air holding her soar throat.

"Venus are you okay?" Zaku asked rushing to her side. "My neck burns." Venus panted. "SAKURA SENSEI!" Zaku called in panic.

**The hospital.**

Sakura was standing in the waiting room with Zaku and Venus's parents. When Tsunade walked out the room. "So?" Sakura asked.

"Her neck was being strangled by demon chakra. You could tell she was also being held by a hand that was using a strong grip." Tsunade explained. "Will she be okay?" Venus's mother asked worried. "She will be fine. The hospital will let her out tomorrow morning. She's awake if you want to see her." Tsunade looked over to a moping Zaku and Sakura noticed too. The Yamanaka parents walked inside.

"Sakura you might want to talk with your student." Tsunade suggested before walking off. Sakura took her advice and sat next to Zaku. "You okay?" Sakura asked. "I'll be fine. When I was carrying her here, I heard her mumble some things. Things I didn't want to hear." Zaku said. "Well what did you hear?" Sakura wondered. "She said she loved Shiba. I know she already like him but… I don't know why I feel so…" Zaku didn't finish. "Jealous?" Sakura finished.

"No, relieved. I thought I liked Venus so I also thought hearing that would make me jealous. Why do I feel this way?" Zaku asked. "Well maybe it's because you like someone else." Sakura shrugged. "Someone else? Who could that be?" Zaku asked confused. "I swear your just as much of as a block head as Naruto. Rin you baka. Me and Naruto have noticed how she looks at you. I think you did something for her to make her so fond of you." Sakura smiled. It seemed that a whole new light dawned on Zaku.

"Rin? I mean I kind of noticed but I shrugged off. Aww man what if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she like's Kane or something? I'm screwed." Zaku panicked. Sakura bonked him on the head. "You baka! She still likes you! Why don't you go ask her on a date? Hunh?" Sakura suggested. "A date? Hmm. Alright! See ya later Sensei!" Zaku ran off. Sakura smiled at the boy. "I hope everything works out." Sakura whispered.

**Meanwhile in Venus's room**

Venus sat in her bed staring into space thinking about Yahiko. "_What did he mean? Did Zaku lose his mother? What about Shiba? I really don't know much about him either. Maybe I have treated Zaku like dirt; I guess I could be nicer._" Venus thought. Venus turned her head to the door and saw her parents walk in.

"Venus sweetie, tell us what happened. Who did this to you?" Venus's mother asked. "During training I used mind transfer and to take over sensei's body. In her mind I found a door, I went inside and saw a boy. His name was Yahiko." Venus explained.

"Yahiko Takamine?" Her mother asked. "Yes. After awhile I started explaining who I was and he started getting angry remembering who I was and what I did and he…" "He attacked you." Her father finished. Venus's response was a shaky nod.

"Damn demon. First one dies then he shows up, then the first one comes back. Also another demon shows up from cloud. That's 3 demons too many." Her father grumbled. "What do you mean?" Venus asked. "The first demon is Naruto Namikaze, then Takamine. No clue who the last one is." Venus's mother explained in a whisper. "_Naruto sensei is a demon?_" Venus thought. "Okay we have to do some work now, but we we'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Her mother smiled. "Oh and good job. Your officially a ninja of team 8." Her mother smiled.


	22. Team 11's Test

**Yo guys. Know it's been awhile since I updated this story but I'll try doing it more.**

**Rawrz- Well I will let you keep reading then. I happy you like it.**

**Luckybro1029- Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 22: Team 11's test**

**3rd P.O.V**

On team 11's personal training ground stood Sasuke and Ino with their genin team. "Team 11 I would like to introduce Ryu nii. He will be replacing Yahiko on this team." Sasuke announced Ryu was standing behind him with a bored expression.

"That's not fair! Yahiko was awesome on our team!" Maylene Faro Yelled. "Calm down May, I'm sure Ryu-san is just as good." Kadin Hyuuga said. "Kadin's right Maylene, maybe he'll be better." Ino agreed.

"Heh or just plain weak." Mifune Morino smirked. Before he knew it he was being held hostage by Ryu's sword. "You doubting my skills pretty boy? Cuz I have no problem gutting you like a fish and going back to Kumo." Ryu smirked.

"When the hell did he get there?" Ami arch demanded. Ryu sheathed his sword and walked towards his new team. "Yo. Names Ryu nii. Sorry for taking your partners spot had no choice. If it helps he was upset about it too. But were friends so I was hoping we could be friends too." Ryu smiled holding out his hand.

"Yeah friends." Kadin smiled shaking his hand. "I wanted to be friends since you showed that Teme's ass up!" Maylene grinned. Sasuke gave a small smirk. "Alright instead of bells we thought it would be better if each group fought it out." Sasuke said.

"Each group gets a bell. If the bell is taken the group loses. This will all be determined on teamwork. Ready…Begin!" Ino barked. The 6 genin bolted in different directions each group with a bell.

**Team 11 P.O.V**

Team 11 were jumping from tree to tree trying to find a safe spot. "Is this far enough Kadin?" Maylene asked. '_Byakugan!'_ Kadin thought activating his kekkai genkai. "Yeah were at least five minutes away." Kadin reported. Ryu nodded before they stopped landing on 3 different branches.

"Okay I need to know abilities of the other squad, do they have any?" Ryu asked. "Mifune is close range fighter. He thinks he is so good he doesn't need much tools. His ninjutsu is strong since the academy. Ami is different; she is a long range fighter. With her strong sight she would be able to see us 2 minutes away; I'm guessing it's a blood line limit. Her weapon is her bow and arrow. Her quiver holds at least 50 arrows. She as an extra weapon a flute, it helps her with her genjutsu which is her strongest." Kadin explained.

"Alright what of their last member?" Ryu wondered. "Now Luke is the most dangerous. He is an incredible taijutsu specialist in our year. He knows little ninjutsu and genjutsu. His speed is well fast." Maylene gulped. "Okay I'm guessing Ami or Mifune might have the bell." Ryu guessed. Maylene looked at him confused. "Why? Isn't Luke the strongest?" Maylene asked.

"Yeah but Mifune thinks he is the best and Ami cuz she doesn't plan to see battle. So…" Ryu started hand signs and planted his hand on his branch. Out of the smoke 3 pigeons stood. "Messenger pigeons. Were splitting up. Kadin you have Luke, Maylene you fight Ami and I got Mifune. These birds are now connected to our minds meaning that we will be able to communicate mentally. Alright let's go!" With that the team jetted off in different directions.

**3rd P.O.V**

Sasuke and Ino were watching all the genin's methods and progress. "They have started." Ino said. "Team 11 is already acting like a team. I'll pass them." Sasuke stated. "Wish twelve was like that. Mifune just left his team with out consulting them." Ino sighed. "Hn." Was all Sasuke's reply.

**In the forest**

Mifune stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person he wanted to beat to a bloody pulp. "I finally found you!" Mifune smirked. Ryu didn't respond instead he drew his sword. This gave Mifune the cue to start.

"Earth style: Mud dragon. Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Mifune cast. Ryu dodged the fireball and mud bullets. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Ryu cast. Ryu had 5 clones next to him all with a smirk. "Aw hell!" Mifune cursed and dodged the attacks. While more clones were formed in the air.

"Secret ninja art: Multi-senbon Zakura!" Ryu and his clones threw their swords into the air. In a blur each sword multiplied into 1000 swords. "Damn. Earth style: Protective dome!" Mifune did some hand signs before being covered by a dome of earth. At least 200 swords penetrated the top of the dome while the others fell.

"Can't keep it for long. May, Kadin any sign of the bell?" Ryu asked mentally.

**Meanwhile**

"No, Rotation!" Kadin spun blocking Luke's punch. _'I can't get him in my range!'_ Kadin thought. "Wait for it…NOW! 8 Trigrams: 64 palms!" Kadin struck all of lee's chakra points but somehow Luke was able to jump back with minor injuries. '_Tsk, at this rate we may never be ninja because of Mifune.'_ Luke sighed.

"Sorry got to go." Luke said taking off. Kadin took a deep breath. "Guys, Luke took off. No bell." Kadin reported going off to find his team.

**Different part of forest**

Maylene was standing in front of Ami who was shooting arrows at her nonstop. "So you have the bell?" Maylene asked. "Yeah but your not taking it from me." Ami stated shooting another arrow. _'Target located. Ryu you were right.'_ Maylene reported heading in her teammate's direction. '_I know you guys run towards the giant falcon.'_ Ryu ordered.

Maylene stopped in her tracks. '_Giant falcon what ar…' _At that moment a big bird was hovering over the forest flapping its wings. The wind from the wings was blowing the trees away. "Wow big bird!" Maylene shouted. Ami looked at her confused. "What are you…?" "**EEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!**" The falcon shrieked. Maylene smirked before running towards the bird.

**Team 11 P.O.V**

"Ryu!" Kadin called landing next to Ryu who was sitting on the birds head. Maylene was next but landing with a thud. "Ryu is this your summon?" Maylene asked. "No. My main summon couldn't make it so instead I summon this guy." Ryu patted the birds head.

"Alright here's the plan…" "EARTH STYLE: GIANT GOLEM!" Mifune yelled. The ground started to shake as something was bursting from it. After 5 minutes Team 12 was standing on the golems head.

Ryu rolled his eyes before turning to his team. "Anyway, I'm gonna charge at Mifune but to dispel Ami's genjutsu hold on to me with chakra strings that way you are funneling your chakra into me. Also by doing that you will be able to move my limbs to dodge Luke's attacks." Ryu explained.

"Gotcha ya. But why Mifune? Ami has the bell." Maylene wondered. "Yeah but I have something to take care of." They both nodded understanding. Ryu sighed before standing up. "Ready?" Mifune asked. "Yeah." The other two said in unison. Ryu jumped off the falcon leaping towards team 12.

Luke got into a stance before jump kicking. "Extreme Dynamic entry!" Luke yelled. Ryu shifted to his right thanks to Kadin. The genin then heard a melody being played but nothing happened as expected. Ryu smirked holding out his arm. "Lighting style: Rising bomb!" Lightning formed around Ryu's left arm.

Ryu was getting closer to the golem and once he was in sight he formed a chakra string with his right hand. The string latched onto the bell and all he did was Yank, making the bell his. Once Ryu had the bell he crashed into the golem making a huge explosion of lightning. The golem crumbled to dust while team 12 and Ryu fell to the ground each with a thud.

**3rd P.O.V**

Sasuke and Ino watched in Awe at Ryu's leadership and Teamwork with the people he barely knew. "He'll make chunin before the exams even start." Sasuke smirked. "Amazing! Sasuke his rising bomb is similar to your Chidori, What power!" Ino gawked.

A few minutes later Maylene and her teammates ran up to Sasuke excited. "Sensei! We got the bell!" She smiled holding two bells up. "Hmm, you all pass good work team 11." Sasuke praised. "Ino-sensei how did we do?" Ami asked with bruises and scratches. "Do you know what teamwork is Mifune?" Ino demanded. She got no reply.

"Well I guess not. Ami, Luke you pass." Ino smiled. "WHAT? Their weak! I'm better than both of them combined!" Mifune yelled. "The goal was work with your team. Ami and Luke actually came up with a plan at short notice. So I pass them. Until you show me teamwork, I won't pass you." Ino stated. "What if I beat a genin? If I beat a genin will you at least give me another chance to learn teamwork?" Mifune wondered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him wondering what he was up too. "Who do you have in mind?" Ino asked. "Yahiko Takamine." Mifune smirked. "NO WAY! Yahiko can't fight you you'll beat him!" Maylene protested. "I say let the teme get his ass kicked it." Ryu shrugged. Maylene looked at him confused while Mifune glared. "If he says he can beat him let him try." Sasuke spoke. "Sasuke!" "Sensei!" Ino and Maylene called. Sasuke ignored both of them.

"2 days. In two days." Mifune smirked walking away.

'_Show him what you're made of Yahiko.'_

**BOOM! It's done! READ RAVE REVIEW!**


End file.
